Soulmates
by HuddyJoy0524
Summary: Takes place 20 years after Goodnight Seattle. Frasier is staying with Frederick after surgery and feeling lonely for his past and Lilith. Can F&L find each other again or will their past keep them apart? Cheers will be important in this story.
1. I Did Not Jump Off That Ledge!

Helloooo everybody! This is my very first Frasier fic and I'm very excited to be writing it! This is a multi-chapter fic there will probably be 3 or 4 chapters; I also tend to write in "novel" format instead of "screenplay" format. There will be some Cheers references and Cheers characters in the story, however, so hopefully you all are pretty familiar with it as well. This story is set 20 years after "Goodnight Seattle" so everyone is considerably older. I don't think in my heart of hearts that everything really worked out with Charlotte; I do and will always feel that Frasier and Lilith are soulmates.

_ Frasier looked down below him to see Sam standing with the megaphone and Norm and Cliff standing around him, looking worried. Even from a few stories up he could feel the worry and fear emanating from them. The wind blew in his face but all he could feel was a deep, penetrating fear that was sweeping through his body and oh so very close to overtaking him. But this fear had nothing to do with standing on a ledge five stories above Cheers. No. This was a fear much deeper than that. One that threatened his very core. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his heart. It didn't work. Of course._

_ "Frasier I refuse to indulge in this little game of emotional blackmail any longer. You and I both know you have no intention of jumping. I know you better than that."_

_ Her voice cut his heart. Because it was true. So true. But admitting that would mean defeat. And he would not admit defeat to HER. "No you don't Lilith. I'm going to jump because I can't go on living…knowing that you love someone else." He stared at her imploringly for a few seconds before turning away. He couldn't look at her any longer. It hurt too much. There was a pause but her response didn't come. Oh no. No, no, no. Not again. She was supposed to talk him off that ledge! To get him back inside! He swiveled back around, but he turned too quickly. Why did he ALWAYS turn so quickly? He lost his footing and began to fall._

_ He grabbed onto the edge of the window. "Lilith! Lilith! Help me! I'm going to fall!"_

_ She stood over him and stared down. "You don't really want me to save you, Frasier. You want to die."_

_ "No I don't. Please!"_

_ Lilith shook her head. "You know how easy this will be now? With you dead? I can take Frederick with me and Louis and I can raise him in the ecopod. Like a happy little family. Without you." She started prying his fingers off of the ledge._

_ "No. No. Lilith! Please!" But she succeeded and he started to fall. Except it wasn't a fast fall it was as if he was floating through water. The scene changed before him. Sam, Norm, and Cliff dissolved from the pavement and were replaced by him and Lilith in their old house._

_ "I just can't take this anymore!" Lilith threw a shirt in a suitcase. "I tried ok? I TRIED. And I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you!"_

_ "Good enough for me? Good enough….YOU were the one that left me for that…that…pussy!"_

_ "He's not, Frasier! He's just…claustrophic." She shot back._

_ "Ohhh yeah surrreeeee, right. That's much better."_

_ "You are such an insufferable snob and how I've tolerated you these seven years is beyond my realm of understanding!" She zipped up the suitcase and plopped it, loudly, on the ground. "I'm going to a hotel."_

_ "Fine! Fine. LEAVE your son again." Frasier spat coldly and turned around. But he would never forget that devastated face for the rest of his life. It haunted him. _

_ "You're a bastard!" She attempted to stifle her sobs but it was useless as she stormed out of the door of the bedroom. Their bedroom. The door slammed shut loudly and it broke the illusion. He was falling again and this time at normal speed towards the pavement. "No….NO!"_

Frasier shot up in bed in a cold sweat. Immediately his knee began pounding and he groaned. He put a hand on his back and slowly moved his legs to the edge of the bed and leaned over it, putting his head in his hands. This whole getting old business….he was not a fan.

He slowly stood up and grabbed his cane, leaning on it for support. Well…there was no point in trying to go back to sleep now. Sleep wasn't going to happen. He got up slowly and limped down the hallway into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and looked inside. Just fruit and vegetables. He rolled his eyes. Who eats carrot sticks when they have trouble sleeping?

He grabbed the milk and closed the fridge door. He got out a glass and poured it in before sticking it in the microwave. He sat down gingerly on the island stool and put his head in his hands. Lilith. Why was she suddenly popping up in his dreams?

"Dad?" Frasier looked up to see his son tying his bathrobe as he walked into the kitchen. "Is everything ok? Did you hurt your knee?"

"No. No, Frederick. I just…am having trouble sleeping." The microwave beeped. Frederick walked over and got the warm milk out for his Dad and set it in front of him. "Would you like some company?"

"No, no you go back to sleep son. You need all the sleep you can get."

"I'll tell you what…Betsy is due to wake up soon; I'll stay up and take Elizabeth's turn. I'll probably get extra sex for that." He winked. Frasier just smiled to himself. Frederick was becoming more and more like Martin as he got older.

"So, Dad. I don't think it is just your knee that has been keeping you up. What's wrong? This is the third night in a row I've heard you up in the middle of the night."

"Since when did you adopt such apt hearing?" Frasier raised his eyebrows.

"Since I had kids" he gave his father a look. "You of all people should realize that."

Frasier nodded slightly. "Well, honestly, Frederick I'm highly uncomfortable with discussing the reason for my insomnia."

Frederick frowned. "Uncomfortable? Well let's see that means that it either involves your sex life, women, getting old, mom…"

Frasier shifted in his seat again and Frederick stopped, pointing a finger at his father. "A ha! It's about mom. Dad….what is going on?" He stared intently at his father.

Frasier took a deep breath and looked down at his hands. "It's…it's my subconscious, son. It's been speaking to me and I don't think I like what it's saying."

Frederick folded his hands and cleared his throat. "Dr. Crane, M.D, at your service." He saluted.

Frasier smiled at his son again and tried to remain serious. He took a deep breath. "I keep re-living that time I nearly jumped off the ledge above Cheers. Except this time your mother didn't talk me into the building. I fell."

"Ahhh the classic case of falling. When you feel an aspect of your life is out of control…"

"Yes I am well aware of what a "falling" dream means!" Frasier spluttered.

"You're getting defensive. This is a classic sign of guilt…"

"I am not feeling guilty! I'm….well I feel…!" He threw his hands up in the air in defeat.

"Dad….your divorce was thirty years ago. Even I barely remember it. I forgave you and Mom a long time ago. It's time you forgave yourself."

"No, No Frederick I'm not feeling guilty! I…I'm….lonely." He looked down at his hands.

Frederick, overcome with love for his father, walked around the table and put his hands on his father's hands. "Dad, why didn't you come out and say so?"

"It's embarrassing to admit! I'm sixty five years old, unmarried, had knee replacement surgery, am living with my son…I guess…I guess I crave the past. But not Seattle. Boston." He gave his son a little weak smile.

"But you ARE in Boston." Frederick reiterated.

"Which is why I think I've been having dreams with Sam and Carla! And Cliff! Norm…and…Lilith…" He trailed off into his thoughts and Frederick just stared at his father, a worried expression on his face. "Dad, I think it's time that you got back to bed. Uncle Niles and Aunt Daphne are arriving tomorrow. You don't want to be dead on your feet!"

"Aaah. I'm already dead on my feet." He got up slowly, painfully, and grabbed his cane, allowing his son to walk him back up to his room.

C/F

"Do you really think that we should be worried?" Elizabeth asked her husband. She chopped up some more banana and placed it on her son's plate.

"I…I don't know. I haven't seen him this depressed in a long time, Elizabeth. I've had patients like him before but this is different…he's my own father!"

"Well I think he's just becoming aware of his age, Frederick. He hasn't seen upset enough to take any sort of drastic action."

"No I don't think he will. I just…you know he's been dreaming about my mother lately?"

"Lilith?" Elizabeth looked up at him, shocked. "No way."

Frederick nodded. "He wants to re-live his past. Re-live the days when he was young and felt loved, included. And those days naturally involve my mother."

"You don't think he still loves her do you? Now Lionel, stop it. We do not play with our food!" She snatched his hand away from his nose where he was about to stick a cheerio. He laughed. "Why not, Mommy?"

Elizabeth sighed and turned back to Frederick who seemed to be deep in thought. "Now Frederick you can't think…"

"I don't know anymore!" He threw up his hands. "I just don't know! Lately he's been so…moody. Emotional! Where did the snobby, arrogant Dad that I know and love go?"

"Now darling I think you are overreacting. He's probably just going through a phase," she dodged a flying piece of cheese from her toddler who proceeded to burst into laughter.

"He jumped off a ledge in his dream! I…."

"I did not jump off that ledge!" Frasier reiterated as he walked into the room. He opened a cabinet drawer and got out a bowl. Elizabeth and Frederick exchanged a look. Frasier was dressed in a full suit, complete with a pocket watch and balmorals. "Good morning! How is my beautiful family?"

"Ummm…..Dad? What are you doing?"

"Why, I'm getting myself a hearty bowl of Cheerios! I can't have my cholesterol creeping up again now can I?" He smiled and plopped the Cheerio bowl down on the island. He bent over to fix his pant leg and narrowly avoided a flying piece of banana that kersplatted on the counter behind him.

"Lionel! They're not going to let you into preschool!" Elizabeth scolded.

"Dad, you're scaring me."

"What, I cut myself shaving?" Frasier placed an abnormally large spoonful of Cheerios into his mouth and chewed loudly. He stopped and grinned, giving them a thumbs up sign. Some dribbles of milk went down his chin and Elizabeth made a face. He swallowed. "Aren't Niles and Daphne going to be here soon?"

"They should be here anytime now!" Elizabeth got Lionel out of his booster and set him down on the ground. He ran into the other room and the sounds from his toy trucks began going off. "I better go wake Betsy. She needs to be fed." She walked out of the room, not before giving her husband a pointed look.

"I heard everything you said, you know." Frasier said in between bites of Cheerios.

"Yes, I know." Frederick sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. I…"

"You're right. I've been feeling sorry for myself. I should be embracing old age! It's an important part in the circle of life! I am now the wise one! The patriarch! The…"

The doorbell rang and, thankfully, interrupted Frasier's speech. "Uncle Niles is here! Uncle Niles is here!" Lionel went running through the kitchen and to the front door. He stopped and opened the door himself.

"Lionel!" Niles said, excitedly.

"Hi everybody!" The little boy opened the door and invited them in. "Uncle Niles! Aunt Daphne! How are you?" Frederick smiled and gave them a kiss on the cheek.

"Quite well, dear. Thank you." Daphne smiled. "Where's Frasier? We brought him a little something!"

Frasier walked into the foyer and smiled. "Hello!" He opened his arms and Niles and Daphne gave him a big hug. "Now where are my wonderful nieces and nephews?"

"Oh Maggie and David are still at college" Daphne smiled. "They had finals coming up, they couldn't leave. But they send their love." She reached her head out the door. "Jessica! Martin! LET'S GO!"

Niles winced and stuck a finger in his ear. "Now THAT actually got old a long time ago."

"Well if they listened, I'd stop doing it" Daphne said. She stuck her head back out the door. "LET'S GO! WE'RE VISITING FAMILY! NOT THE BLOODY FUNERAL PARLOUR!"

This time Frasier winced along with Niles. A few seconds later, a teenage Jessica and Martin sheepishly walked in.

"Take out the headphones!" Daphne snatched the out of Martin's ears who glared at her. They trudged over and gave their uncle hugs. Martin snatched his headphones back from his mother and the two followed Lionel into the other room.

"They're so bright and cheery aren't they?" Daphne made a face and handed Frederick her coat. "I'm going to go check up on the baby and then we'll give you your present, Frasier." She kissed him on the cheek again and walked up the steps.

Niles led Frasier into the kitchen and Frederick, realizing everyone was distracted, snuck into the dining room.

C/F

Lilith leaned over on her knees and tried to catch her breath. This running stuff was getting hard. She wasn't getting any younger. She opened her front door and shut it behind her, leaning against it. She walked slowly into the kitchen and got a glass out of the cabinet. She turned on the faucet and poured water into the glass. She looked up and out the window, noticing a bird that was eating out of the feeder. It was a beautiful bird, but it was hurt. It was hopping along on one leg, favoring the other one as he leaned in to get some of the feed out. Lilith smiled a little to herself as she watched it; it was quite efficient. Another bird flew up next to it, this one was blue. He pushed the other bird out of the way who lost its footing and had to float around the feeder in an attempt to get food. Every time it attempted, the other bird pushed it away. Lilith's objective observance of it faded away and she suddenly wanted to go out there and tear the bluebird limb from limb for excluding that poor hurt one…

Suddenly, Lilith noticed that the water was running down her arm. "Aaahhh. Damn." She turned the water off quickly. She sighed and dumped some of the overflowing water from the glass back into the sink. She walked her glass back over to the table and sat down. She looked down at the glass in her hands and then back out the window.

Lilith wanted to cry. She wanted to open the pores of her skin and just let her entire body cry for her. She wanted to cry so badly, it made her head ache. She picked up her to do list on the table and realized that, yet again, there was nothing on her list today. She sighed and reached into her pocket and pulled out Frasier's comb, running her fingers up and down its bristles.

The other day, she had been cleaning out the bathroom and stumbled across one of his old combs tucked in the back of her make-up kit. A few Christmas's ago, she had family dinner and he had to stay the night because he was too drunk. After all this time, she was STILL finding his old stuff with her things. She had tried to throw it away when she found but she…couldn't. Lilith couldn't throw away some stupid old comb. Instead she carried it around with her everywhere and didn't make her feel so…alone. She tried to smile to herself as she stared down at it, but it came out feeling like a grimace.

She popped up out of her chair. Maybe she could call Roberta! Roberta might be free today! She walked over to the phone and dialed the number. She crossed her arms and waited as the phone rang. "Hello, Roberta? It's Lilith."

"Oh hello, Lilith! How are you today, darling?"

"Good morning, Roberta. I was enquiring after…"

"Now John I told you to wait a second! Hello, Lilith!"

"Yes, Roberta! I was going to ask…"

"Now stop it John I told you tell them that I will be back…Hello Lilith! Hi, darling, I'm sorry. John and I have some friends over this morning and we are planning a trip with some friends to the Bahamas. We decided we needed a little vacation. I'll be terribly sad not to see the grandchildren for a few weeks though."

"Oh that sounds quite delightful! Look I was going to…"

"Listen, Lilith, I'm terribly sorry to cut you off but I have loads to do this morning. Were you calling to make an appointment?"

"Well…I….yes" Lilith's shoulders slumped. "What times are Dr. Bayless free next week?"

"He could see you anytime in the afternoon. If you'd like, stop by any day and we can probably fit you right in!"

"You're very welcome, Dr. Sternin! Have a good day!"

Lilith hung the phone up on the wall and leaned against the counter. So that was it. Her only friend in the world was a receptionist at her doctor's office. Lilith suddenly felt terribly alone, like the world was trying to squeeze her out.

The phone rang again and Lilith jumped up and grabbed it. "Hello! Roberta!"

"Uhhhh…..Mom?"

"Frederick!" Lilith startled. She could hear voices in the background. "What's going on?

"Mom, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Sure, Frederick, anything for you."

"Elizabeth…I….no!" Lilith heard her son arguing with his wife on the other end of the line. There was some brief static and then his voice came back on. "Mom are you busy today?"

"Well, let's see…." Lilith bit her lip. "I am very busy this afternoon, but this evening I think I might have some time." She stared down at her empty to do list and closed her eyes, miserably, for a few moments before opening them again.

"Well, Dad's in town and I was wondering if you would stop by and see him. He just had surgery and I think he's feeling…well…a little lonely."

"Surgery?"

"He hasn't…? Mom, when was the last time you talked to Dad?

"Oh I can't recall off the top of my head…" But Lilith knew. It had been five years, almost to the day.

"Do you think you could try and visit him him, Mom? Please?"

"Well I don't know Frederick…."

"He could really use some company right now. He was actually asking about you last night."

"Really?" Lilith felt her heart leap at the thought. He was thinking about HER?

"Well, yeah. I think he misses you. Please, tell me you can stop by and see him."

"Well I…I… think I could probably find the time to. Will the children be there?"

"Yes! And once I tell them you're coming there will be no turning back" he chuckled.

Lilith smiled a little bit. "Well son I will be sure to be prompt."

"Thank you mom. Love you."

"I love you too, Frederick." Lilith hung up the phone and wrote down "Visit family" on her to do list. Suddenly, today didn't seem so dreary after all.

_There is the first chapter! Let me know what you all think and I will hopefully have chapter 2 up in the next few days! _


	2. It's Bloody Freezing In Here!

Sorry for the absurdly long delay in chapters! April was a crazy month for me; I had so much going on. But I have every intention of finishing this fic! Here is your chapter 2 and, as always, please review so I know what you think about it. Enjoy

"So how is it going big brother?" Niles clapped a hand on Frasier's back, hard, and Frasier lurched forward, and quickly attempted to regain his balance.

"Very well, Niles, thank you." He gingerly sat down at the island in the kitchen and Niles sat down next to him. "I still can't get over big Jessica and Martin have gotten."

Niles nodded proudly. "And I can't wait until they are out of the house."

Frasier frowned at his brother. "Really? Won't you miss them?"

Niles sighed. "Of course! But I can't wait until I get time alone with Daphne again! The year that Martin graduates we are both retiring, and taking five vacations a year. At least." He glanced down at the table, and missed Frasier's crestfallen expression. Suddenly, he frowned, pulled out a handkerchief, and wiped up a small pool of liquid on the table.

Frasier rolled his eyes. "Oh for Heaven's sake Niles it was just water! How you managed in a house with four kids I will never know…"

"Oh, shut up." Niles put his handkerchief away and folded his hands. "Now, how much longer until you get to move back out to Seattle? I still don't understand why you had to stay here we could have accommodated you in our house."

"The gesture was very sweet Niles, but like I said before, the doctor that performed my surgery is out here and I wanted to be closer to Frederick and Lionel and now Betsy."

"Well you aren't going to stay out here much longer are you?"

"Are you kidding me?" Frasier turned to his brother. "Live here? Where I am reminded of my past, constantly? I don't think so!" He huffed and turned back to face the door.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Frasier asked.

"That tone," Niles replied. "I don't think so!" He mocked in Frasier's voice.

"Well…you…I….nothing!" Frasier spluttered.

"Uh huh. Okay. I could just wait for your Freudian slip. Which could happen in front of the whole family. Or in public…."

"I've been dreaming about my past, ok! My past. I miss it. There, satisfied?" Frasier crossed his arms.

Niles started laughing. "Is that it? Well gee if that's all it was I would have given up bothering you."

"You had to mention Freud didn't you?" Frasier turned to his brother and couldn't help smiling a little. Niles returned the smile.

"You know, you are starting to look more and more like Dad. Especially with that cane" Niles said.

There was a solemn pause. "Gosh, I miss him sometimes." Frasier looked up at the ceiling. Niles put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "He's in a better place."

"Hey, Dad! Can I talk to you for a minute?" Frederick walked into the kitchen.

"Sure, son, what do you need?"

"Ummm…privately?" Frederick grimaced. "Sorry, Uncles Niles."

"Ehhh….it's alright. I'll just go make sure Jessica and Martin haven't escaped the city." He walked out of the room and Frederick sat down in his uncle's seat.

"I just got off the phone with Mom. She's coming over tonight for a visit."

Frasier gasped. "Frederick…did you tell her what I said?"

Frederick opened his mouth and then shut it again, when he saw the horrified look on his father's face. "Of course not! I just happened to mention that you were here. SHE was the one that sounded interested in seeing YOU."

Frasier looked puzzled. "Really? She…she did?"

"Yeah." Frederick smiled. "She's just stopping by for a little while. Think you can handle that?" He teased.

"Of course!"

"Good. Now come on! Uncle Niles and Aunt Daphne have something for you."

C/F

Lilith gingerly stepped onto the front porch. She could hear people talking and Lionel running around in his playroom. She knocked on the door briefly and stepped back. She heard footsteps and then Frederick opened the door. "Hi, Mom."

"Hi, Frederick" she gave her son a hug. She was struck, once again, by how much her son looked like Frasier.

"Mom's here!" Frederick called into the other room. A few seconds later, Frasier gingerly walked into the foyer. Lilith let out a tiny gasp at the sight of her ex-husband. He looked so….old. It had only been five years, but he had aged considerably. She felt a lump in her throat but swallowed it quickly. Frasier, when he saw Lilith, just stared.

"Yes, my hair has quite a bit of white in it now, I'm well aware," Lilith said aloud. Frasier smiled a little at her accurate observation and then held out his arms to her. She hugged him tightly, briefly, and then moved back. "I…uhhh…..I brought you something." She handed him a small gift bag.

"You didn't have to do that" Frasier replied.

"I wanted to." Lilith smiled again. "I thought of you when I saw it."

Frasier reached into the bag and pulled out a children's book. "Sigmund the Salamander."

"It's a kid's book about Freud. I know you feel that my behaviorist influence on the grandchildren is too strong so I figured you would like to read to them about your archaic theories."

Frasier looked down at the book, up at Lilith, then down at the book again. Lilith had, in her own strange way, just given him the most thoughtful present he had received in a very long time.

"Thank you, Lilith. This is truly a wonderful present."

"I'm going to go check on Lionel," Frederick said, mysteriously, and left the room.

"Why does he do that?" Frasier asked, frustrated, as the two of them made their way into the living room.

"Oh you know Frederick. Always got something up his sleeve." Lilith took a seat across from Frasier. "So when did you arrive in Boston?"

"Oh, a few weeks ago. I would have called but…"

Lilith interrupted him by raising a hand. "You don't need to make excuses. I know that you didn't want to see me or you would have called. I was merely enquiring after your recovery."

Frasier nodded and let out his breath in one gush. "Well I got here about three weeks ago, and the surgery was a few days after that. The Doctor says that my knee is doing very well and I should be free to go in another few weeks."

"That is excellent news, Frasier."

"Yes. Yes, it is." He nodded again to himself before re-focusing his attention on his ex-wife. "So what have you been up to lately? Anything exciting?"

Oh no. Lilith had dreaded this question. There was no way that she could tell him the truth. "Oh nothing in particular. I started taking a yoga class." Lie. "I went out with some friends for lunch a few days ago." Another lie. "My friend Roberta and I might be planning a trip out of the country as well, but she's worried about leaving her family." Big fat lie. "How about you?"

"Well I've been rather incapacitated lately, but I have a few things planned in the next few weeks with some old friends." He did his best to make sure that she couldn't see through his façade.

"From Cheers?" Lilith's face lit up slightly and Frasier had to restrain himself from making a face. Lilith hated his friends from Cheers.

"I thought you hated them?" Frasier questioned, innocently.

"I never hated them; I found them irritating and thick headed." Lilith stated.

Frasier rolled his eyes. "Oh for goodness sake."

"Oy!" Daphne's voice carried into the room. "Did someone turn the heat off? It's bloody freezing in here!" She walked into the living room and stopped next to Frasier, with her arms crossed. "It may be springtime but this is…" She stopped suddenly and turned around slowly to face Lilith. Her eyes got really big and she turned back to look at Frasier before looking back over at Lilith. "Lilith….hi!"

Lilith gave a little fake smile. "Daphne. Pleasure seeing you again."

"Daphne! I've seemed to develop a headache, possibly from the sherry. Do you still have the AHHHH!" Niles walked into the room and, taking one look at Lilith, jumped three feet into the air.

"Oh will you two stop being so dramatic!" Frasier snipped. "She came over to see Lionel and Betsy."

"Ha. Hahaha of…" Niles' voice came out sounding high pitched. He stopped and cleared his throat. "Of course!"

"Grammas here Grammas here!" Lionel came tearing into the room and nearly jumped into Lilith's lap.

Lilith gave him a big hug. "How's my little lamb, hmmm?" She kissed him warmly on the head and then he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Frasier watched them, smiling. Elizabeth glanced over at Frasier, then at Lilith and Lionel, and back over at Frasier again before looking up the steps where Frederick was peeking his head through the doorway. When he saw his wife staring, he lurched back into the room.

"Gramma guess what?" Lionel asked excitedly.

"What's that?"

"School is soon!"

"I know! Aren't you just elated?"

Niles and Daphne glanced at each other and made a face but Lionel, used to his grandmother's way of speaking, didn't miss a beat. "I have a telescope!" He exclaimed and climbed off of her lap. He grabbed her hand and started dragging her into the other room.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I apparently have another matter to attend to" Lilith let the boy drag her out just as Frederick walked into the room, staring after the two of them.

Lilith and Lionel turned the corner in the hallway and the living room erupted.

"What is SHE doing here?"

"Ugh my head hurts, I can't take this."

"Will you all calm down?"

"Who invited her?"

"Frederick what have you done this time?"

"Will everyone please shut up!"

"This house feels like the Arctic!"

"My head is REALLY starting to hurt now…."

"SHUT. UP!" Frasier yelled. His family stopped to look at him. "For the love of God! She can probably hear you!" He squinted his eyes at them. "Now. I am going in the other room. And when I come back I will expect you all to have attained a certain level of decency that I require of you as the patriarch of this family." He snatched his cane up from the floor and began his slow process of hobbling into the other room.

"Shut it Niles!" Frasier yelled from outside the room just as soon as his brother opened his mouth. Niles threw his hands up in exasperation and plopped down on the chair Frasier had been sitting in a moment before.

C/F

Lilith had heard everything of course. Did they think she was born yesterday? Sometimes she just wished they weren't so blunt about it.

A second later she heard the playroom door open and close and Frasier walk in. "Now remember not to let your friends adjust the cap on the telescope because they may destroy your shot," she said to the boy.

"Hey Lionel. Can you go give Uncle Niles a message for me? Can you tell him I have eyes in the back of my head?"

The boy shrugged. "Ok, Grampa." He skipped out of the room.

Frasier looked around the room. "Geez. Nowhere to sit in here…" He sighed and then chose a seat on a rocking horse in the corner. He gingerly put his weight on it, waiting to see if it would break. His knees came up to his shoulders.

Lilith bit her lip and looked down at her lap, her face trying to contort into a smile.

"I saw that" Frasier grumbled.

"Frasier that is not healthy for your knee you need to sit in a real chair."

"Well frankly, I don't care to be in the other room with my family at the moment."

"Oh." There was a long, awkward pause.

"I umm…." Lilith cleared her throat. "I found an old comb of yours the other day."

Frasier looked at her strangely. "Oh, really? That's….umm…interesting."

Lilith nodded slightly and went back to sitting quietly.

"I really like what they have done with this playroom. It might be rather masculine for Betsy though." Frasier commented.

"Well, I don't think that the color or the style of the room should have any influence. Gender stereotypes more frequently come from parenting and media manipulation. I have every confidence in our son's ability to raise our grandchildren in a neutral manner."

"Me too" Frasier agreed. "And now with Sigmund the Salamander's help, they will be potty trained before we know it."

Lilith couldn't help but smile in response.

There was another awkward pause. Frasier sighed. "Look, Lilith, I apologize for my family's behavior. It's just that they didn't expect…"

"It's okay." Lilith shook her head. "They have never liked me. I'm not a very likeable person."

"Now that's not true!" Frasier cut in and then stopped at Lilith's look. "Ok, well, that's probably true. But you are still a part of this family."

"Thank you, Frasier. That means a lot." She stood up. "I should probably get going; I don't want to overstay my welcome." She glanced over, amused, at Frasier's attempts to get out of the rocking horse. She crossed her arms and watched him. He glared at her and sighed.

"Would you like some assistance my stead?" She gave him a hand. Frasier looked up at her, and suddenly, he was not seeing an old woman, but a young one. Lilith noticed his gaze soften and wrinkle lines appeared next to his eyes.

"Frasier….?" She asked softly, almost afraid to disturb his thoughts. He blinked a few times and then shook his head. "Sorry." She helped lift him out of the rocking horse and the two walked out of the room. As they entered the living room, everyone stopped talking and turned to face Frasier and Lilith.

"Ummm…good bye everyone. Nice to see you again, Niles. Daphne." Lilith nodded at them.

"Bye Mom" Frederick came up and kissed her on the cheek, and Elizabeth gave her a hug.

"Gramma!" Lionel hugged her legs. "Don't leave pwease?"

Lilith kneeled down and hugged her grandson. "I will be back to visit soon my lamb."

She stood back up and followed Frasier to the door. He opened it and let her out.

"It was nice to see you again, Lilith."

"You too, Frasier." She turned and walked down the path.

Frasier started to shut the door and then changed his mind. "Wait! Lilith!" He stepped onto the porch and closed the door behind him. She turned around and walked back. "Yes?"

"Well…I was planning on attending a psychology seminar at the college in a few days. I was…I thought maybe…would you like to come along?"

Lilith, caught off guard, opened her mouth and closed it again. "What's the topic?"

"Pavlov." He grinned.

Her face softened a little. "Well then I'd love to Dr. Crane."

"Ok, then. See you in a few days, Dr. Sternin." Lilith went back to her car and Frasier walked inside. Daphne and Niles had walked upstairs and Frederick and Elizabeth were talking in the living room.

"Hey, Dad." Frederick said to his father. "So, were you glad that Mom came over?"

Frasier nodded. "Yeah. Yeah it was nice to see her again." He paused. "I invited her to come with me to the college to listen to a talk." He watched his son's reaction.

"Great!" Frederick smiled.

"You're not like…freaked out or anything?"

"Why would I be?" Frederick stood up and gave his father a quick hug. "You two will have a great time! I'm going to head to bed now, night Dad."

Frasier looked over at Elizabeth and then back at Frederick suspiciously as the two of them headed into their bedroom.

When Elizabeth shut the bedroom door behind them she whirled on her husband. "That was your plan all along wasn't it?"

"What?" Frederick asked.

"Oh don't play dumb. You knew your father would defend her in front of the others and you KNEW he was lonely and would invite her out!"

"What's the harm in two lonely old people spending time together?"

"They're DIVORCED Frederick. There is a reason they're not supposed to spend time together anymore." She walked over and put her hands on her husband's cheeks. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"They've changed, Elizabeth. They aren't the same as they were twenty years ago. They need each other."

"You've been trying to get them back together for years. It's not going to work. They're…"

Frederick pulled away from his wife. "I know my parents, Elizabeth and I know that they still love each other. Please don't get in the way." He looked over, at her, pleadingly.

Elizabeth sighed. "Alright, whatever you say. Just be careful. When you play with people's feelings, you may not like the results."


	3. You Don't Dip Popsicles in Hot Sauce!

_Hi everybody! I just started a new job waitressing so I've been a bit brain dead lately, but bear with me, I will get this story finished if it's the last thing I ever do! (Btw: This chapter will involve some time jumping). Here is your chapter 3, enjoy _

"Look at this! What does this watch tell you?" Niles stuck his wristwatch in Frederick's face. Frederick chuckled a little bit and swatted his uncle's hand out of his face. "It tells me that you know what time it is."

Niles, exasperated, stalked over to his wife and sat down next to her on the couch. "Darling, do you happen to have the time?"

"Why yes. It's exactly…" She grabbed his wrist and looked at the time. "9:02." She turned back to her magazine, uninterested.

"Aha!" Niles jumped up and pointed a finger in the air. "Frasier has now been gone exactly 6 hours and 2 minutes. That talk was only one hour long."

"Relax, Uncle Niles I'm sure that Mom and Dad probably just grabbed some dinner. No need to worry," Frederick explained.

"That is what I am worried about!" Niles exclaimed.

"Honestly, dear, don't you think you're getting a little bit carried away?" Daphne put her magazine down. "What is the worst that could happen?"

Niles turned to her and made a dramatic cutting gesture with his throat before throwing his hands in the air. Daphne merely grimaced and turned back to her magazine.

"Uncle Niles, honestly, I think you're starting to get a little rude now. I mean this IS my mother you've been badmouthing," he shot his uncle a pointed look.

Niles grumbled and sat down on the couch, with his arms folded across his chest, and pouted. Frederick, who couldn't truly be angry with his uncle, smirked and went back to reading his newspaper.

A few minutes later, they heard the lock and then the door opening and closing. Frasier walked into the living room and surveyed his family. "What are you all still doing up?"

"I could ask the same of you!" Niles blurted. Daphne nudged him, hard, in the side. He made a noise and glared over at her.

"How was the talk?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh it was wonderful. The student who gave it was so intelligent. Lilith and I talked with him afterwards and he seemed delighted to be talking to accomplished psychiatrists."

Niles snorted and Daphne nudged him again; he glared at her again.

"Did you guys catch some dinner afterwards?" Frederick glided over Niles.

"Yes we did. And then we got some coffee at the little shop across from the restaurant. It reminded me a lot of Café Nervosa." He sighed. "It was really nice to reconnect. She invited me over tomorrow to take a look at her new garden."

Niles got up, narrowly avoiding Daphne's hand which was attempting to snatch him back, and walked up to Frasier. "I don't think this is such a good idea. You know that…."

But Frasier interrupted him. "It's not like we are dating again, Niles. Now calm yourself. I will still have plenty of time to spend with you little brother, don't worry." He patted him on the shoulder, in a patronizing manner, and then headed up the stairs for his bedroom. Niles whirled back around, frustrated, to see his entire family hiding behind their reading material, shaking with laughter.

"You know what?" Niles spluttered. "I…I hate you all!" He stormed off while the others continued to laugh harder.

C/F

"Lilith I…I had no idea that you would be such a good gardener!" Frasier said with shock, as he surveyed his ex-wife's garden.

"Oh you didn't, huh?" She got up, dusted her hands off, and put them on her hips.

"Well…yeah. Flowers deserve such tender loving care! Such gentleness! One needs to be…." Frasier paused to bend over and sniff a flower before turning back to his wife. He opened his mouth to continue, but she was now standing with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"I'm uhhhh…..digging myself into a hole aren't I?" He laughed nervously. "Literally," he muttered under his breath. "You know I didn't mean…."

"Suuureeee," she shot him a look and turned to walk back towards the house.

Frasier, who knew that she was kidding at this point, followed her back to the house and dropped his coat down on the back of the kitchen chair. Lilith walked over to the fridge and poured two glasses of lemonade before sitting down next to him at the table.

"So what's on your agenda for the rest of the week?" Frasier asked casually as he took a sip of lemonade.

"Well…." Lilith took a deep breath and took a drink of lemonade, attempting to think fast.

"I was actually wondering if you wanted to have lunch tomorrow," Frasier suggested. He looked down at his clasped hands, avoiding her gaze. He couldn't believe he was asking her this…again….

"Well, let me just umm….check the calendar." Lilith got up and walked over to the blank calendar on the side of the fridge and stared at it for a few seconds before walking back over. "I don't have any prior commitments. I would love to join you for lunch." She sat back down and smiled a little.

Frasier looked up. "Really?"

"Sure, why not? The spontaneity of it excites me."

"Speaking of spontaneity…I would like to go for a walk, what do you think?"

"Sounds invigorating," she responded.

Frasier jumped up and grabbed his jacket before following her outside.

"Don't you need your cane?" She enquired as they left the house.

"Doctor said I need exercise everyday without it. I thought this would be the perfect opportunity."

Lilith shrugged and the two walked in silence for a few minutes down the sidewalk before Lilith turned to Frasier. "Listen…Frasier….I just wanted….I just wanted to apologize for all of the pain I caused you over the years."

Frasier frowned and turned to her. "Where did that come from?"

Lilith sighed. "The guilt has been consuming me for so many years now. I've attempted to apologize on multiple occasions but the apologies never seem adequate. It seems like nothing I do can alleviate the guilt from destroying your life. Contrary to popular belief, I felt terrible about it and still do." Frasier didn't miss the remark meant for his family.

"Now, now, Lilith. I deserve some of the blame too. I wasn't exactly the best husband. I did have a wandering eye too, you know," Frasier tried to joke around to relieve the tension, but Lilith was determined.

"Frasier did you….did you ever forgive me?" Lilith stopped and turned to her ex-husband. Her face, as usual, remained stoic, but her beautiful brown eyes pleaded with him.

"Lilith." Frasier gently put his hands on her shoulders. "I forgave you. A long time ago. The years we spent together…why…they were the best I've ever spent with any woman."

"Thank you, Frasier. That means a lot, coming from you." Lilith stuck her hands in her pockets and slowly started walking along. Frasier followed her for a few more steps before he started chuckling.

"What?"

"Well that huge tree across the street there just reminded me of that time Frederick locked Sam Malone outside of the house."

"Oh yes" Lilith nodded, remembering. "We came home and he was stuck in that tree and little Frederick had fallen asleep on the floor all on his own."

"Sam and Frederick were so close."

"Well I didn't appreciate him coming to our house at six o clock in the morning," Lilith responded, rather quickly.

"No, you just didn't want him seeing you in that nightgown." Frasier argued.

"Well, frankly, yes. He would have become focused on my body instead of my intellect and then no longer feared me."

"They all feared you, my dear." Frasier laughed a little.

Lilith paused, noticing Frasier's slip of the tongue and stopped in her tracks. It took him a few moments to realize it. "Lilith? Now what? Did I say something wrong?" He walked back over to her.

Lilith sighed. "Frasier what are we doing?"

"What do you mean what are we doing? We are taking a nice afternoon stroll…"

"No I mean….what are WE doing?" She asked again.

Frasier opened and closed his mouth, finally understanding her. "I….I don't know."

"Are we being foolish?"

Frasier bit his lip. "I don't think so. We are just two friends, making up for lost time." He snapped his fingers suddenly. "We could set some ground rules!"

Lilith frowned. "Ground rules?"

"Sure. This isn't a dating relationship. You may see others as you please, as may I. So, when it's time for me to go back to Seattle it's not like this was anything serious just…"

"Two friends making up for lost time," Lilith echoed.

"Correct!" Frasier, said, a little excited now.

"Well…that sounds to me like a rather fair set of rules," Lilith stated.

"So, Dr. Sternin what do you think Freud would have to say about this situation?" Frasier abruptly changed the subject.

"Well somehow, Freud would attribute this to some deluded idea about one of us having attachment issues with the opposite sex parent from a very young age…"

"Madam, I take offense to that statement!" Frasier mocked shock and put a hand to his heart. "That cut me…right here….right…here…" He started staggering around and clutching his chest.

"Oh stop being so melodramatic." Lilith rolled her eyes but was unable to stop a smile from tugging at the corner of her lips. She turned away attempting to hide it.

"Aha! I caught that! That was a smile!" Frasier cried in triumph. "Let it be known that I, Frasier Crane, on this day in history made Dr. Lilith Sternin, the woman made of steel, smile!"

Lilith stopped and Frasier continued to walk down the street. "You are in SO much trouble!" Lilith called after him as his laughter rang down the street.

C/F

Niles continued pacing the bedroom, staring at the clock and out the window.

"Honestly, Niles." Daphne got up out of bed and walked over to her husband. "I don't understand what you are getting so upset about."

"You don't understand what….you don't understand…" Niles stopped and put his hands on his wife's shoulders. "Frasier has been out with Lilith almost every day for the past TWO weeks. TWO. I think he is getting reattached to her again. I don't like this at all."

"Niles, Frasier is a big boy. He can take care of himself…"

"No! He can't! She's an evil seductress. You don't know her the way that I do. Do you know what she did to him all those years ago? She LEFT him. She destroyed his life, Daphne. And he took her back. He took her back!"

"I never knew that." Daphne crossed her arms and sat back down on her bed. "So how long did their marriage last after that?"

Niles sighed. "Not long. A year, maybe. But he couldn't trust her or deal with the pain. All they did was fight. He finally broke it off and flew out to Seattle. Don't you see? This is happening to him again! He is going to fall under her spell and she's just going to hurt him. I should know."

"Oh and how would you know?" Daphne stood up and put her hands on her hips.

Did Daphne remember that he and Lilith had that one night stand….? He wasn't going to risk it. "Oh you know. She causes you terrible headaches! She drops the thermometer like twenty degrees when she is in the room…."

"Darling…" Daphne put her arms around her husband and hugged him, to stop his ranting. "It's really sweet that you care so much about your brother. But do you really think that you need to be worried? Frasier's leaving for Seattle again in two weeks."

"I guess you're right." Niles sat down again next to her. "But I just…can't take this. What if I started spending time with Maris again? Would he be reacting the same way?" He threw his hands in the air.

Daphne placed a hand on his shoulder, lovingly. "I think he would trust you," she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Although I sure would have something to say about that!" She teased.

Niles smiled and leaned in to kiss her, when he heard the door open from downstairs. He leaped out of bed and raced out of the room, fast as lightning. He bounded down the steps and skidded to a halt in the middle of the hallway directly in front of Frasier.

"Well, hello to you too!" Frasier laughed and moved around him into the kitchen. Niles followed him in. "I think it's time for an intervention."

"Oh really?" Frasier smirked and walked over to the fridge, opening it up. "Well I'm flattered, really I am…" Niles reached around and slammed the door in Frasier's face.

"Now what the hell is the matter with you?" Frasier's face grew stormy as he looked over at his brother. "You've been investigating my every move the past couple weeks. You are NOT my keeper!" He shoved his brother's arm out of the way and opened the fridge door again.

Niles reached over and shut it. "Frasier Crane, you are making a mistake."

"Oh really?" Frasier crossed his arms.

"Yes! You….you don't dip popsicles in hot sauce!" Niles exclaimed.

Frasier opened his mouth and stopped for a second. "Ok, I'm going to pretend that made sense. Even so, Niles, we are NOT dating."

"Oh really?" It was Niles' turn to cross his arms and lean against the fridge.

"As a matter of fact, yes! And even if we were this is none of your business!"

"It's none of my business? I am NOT going to sit by and let that…that….witch destroy your life again Frasier! She is…."

"SHE'S NOT A WITCH!" Frasier exploded. "Why do you still think that?"

"BECAUSE SHE IS!" Niles yelled back. "I don't want you hurt all over again."

"I can take care of myself." Frasier grumbled and shoved his brother out of the way. "Now leave me alone, I'm going to bed." He turned around and walked away and then stopped and faced his brother. "I was in a wonderful mood until you showed up!" He walked out, angrily, and Niles followed him out. "Frasier!"

"I don't want to talk to you…."

"Well it's about time you did!" He yelled. Frasier stopped mid step on the stairs. He turned around to look at Niles, and his eyes were squinted into little slits. "What did you just say to me?"

Niles heaved a sigh. "Frasier….you know I'm only saying this because I care. I'm your brother, and I want you to be happy. I don't feel like fighting." He threw his hands in the air. "I'm worried. How do I know she's not playing you again?"

Frasier slowly walked down the steps and over to his brother. "She never played me the first time! Don't you see? Our marriage failed because we were stupid and focused on pleasuring our bodies."

Niles made a face and put a hand up. "No details please."

Frasier rolled his eyes. "The point is we are friends now, with different expectations. That's it. We….we skipped the friends part the first time around. Neither of us have….any feelings." Frasier's voice caught. "It's perfectly innocent" he added, to cover up the glitch with his voice.

"I'm trying to trust her, I just….can't."

"Then trust me." Frasier put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Can you do that for me?"

Niles looked up at his brother and sighed. "Yeah, I guess I'll have to."

"Good." Frasier patted him on the back. "Besides, I have a date tomorrow."

"Really?" Niles looked up. "Who is it?"

"Oh just a woman I ran into in the Doctor's office. She was really charming actually. I asked her out for dinner."

"Well that's…that's great!" Niles grinned. "What's her name?"

"Margaret something." Frasier shrugged. "I guess I'll find out tomorrow!" He wiggled his eyebrows at his brother before continuing up the steps.

C/F

"Margaret?" Frasier asked.

"Hi!" Margaret smiled and gave Frasier a hug. A little surprised, Frasier blinked a few times but accepted the hug. "I'm so glad you asked me out. I was admiring you from across the room, trying to get your attention." She smiled.

"Well….uhhh….I was too!" Frasier smiled back and moved her chair out so that she could get into her seat.

He sat down across from her. She pulled out the menu and started looking at it. Frasier stared at her for a few seconds. She had auburn hair tinted with gray and her eyes were a pretty shade of green. Ten years ago, Frasier would have already decided to invite her back to his apartment. But now…

"So what do you think you will be getting?" She put the menu down and stared at him. She had a gorgeous smile too.

"I'm not sure yet! Maybe the shrimp?" He guessed. He opened the menu, pretending to look at the menu.

"That is SO funny!" She laughed and put her hand on his arm. "I was JUST thinking the same thing!"

Frasier, slightly annoyed by her touchy feeling attitude, shifted his weight uncomfortably. Lilith wasn't that touchy-feely.

"Great! We can order that. Would you like any wine?"

"Oh I'd LOVE some!" She smiled again. "Red is my favorite. White wines are just too sweet."

Frasier put his menu up just in time for her to miss his snort. Right. Even Lilith could appreciate the superiority of white wines.

"Is something the matter?" She enquired. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh no, no!" Frasier laughed and put the menu down. "I was just uhhh…..checking the menu again! Eyesight" He chuckled a little and pointed to his eyes.

"Ohhhhhh." She smiled again. Geez that smiling was so over the top. Would it kill her to be a little solemn sometimes?

The waiter walked up. "May I take your orders?"

"Sure I'll have the shrimp dinner," Margaret said.

"I'll have the same." Frasier handed the waiter his menu. Why was Margaret copying him? Did she think that he would like that? Lilith never did that…Frasier stopped suddenly and gasped.

"What is it?" Margaret asked, concerned.

Frasier gulped and blinked a few times before shaking his head. "Nothing I just…I just remembered that I left my laundry in the machine."

"Oh. That's a silly reason to get all upset!" Margaret responded.

But Frasier's mind was already a million miles away. Had he really been comparing this woman…to Lilith? This whole time? He hadn't done that since the divorce. But he couldn't help it. Was he allowing his feelings to get in the way…"

"Frasier? Come back from your far away place!" Margaret said and made a goofy face.

Frasier stood up, suddenly. "I'm sorry, Margaret. I think I….I need to get some air."

She frowned. "Is everything alright? Do you need me to come with you…"

"NO!" He interrupted, loudly. She looked taken aback. "I'm sorry, it's just…I will be right back." Frasier walked to the front of the restaurant and, running into his waiter, slapped a twenty in his hand. "For my dinner."

He didn't wait for the waiter's response but tore out of the building. He flagged a taxi and got inside, slamming the door. "Take me to the nearest pay phone." Frasier felt so very scared and confused all of a sudden. He needed to talk to someone familiar, someone he loved, and who would know exactly what to do. He needed to talk to Roz Doyle.


	4. The Specimens Were Absolutely Flawless

_Well this chapter is definitely going to end up a little longer than I originally planned (that always happens to me! Lol) Hope you all don't mind! Time jumping happens in this chapter as well. So without further ado here is your chapter 4 and, as always, please review for me! _

"Ouch! Ugh, Mom!"

"I'm sorry, but you need to hold still!"

"I AM holding still you just suck at this!"

Roz Doyle stopped and leaned back, crossing her arms. "Fine. If you want to look ridiculous at this wedding that is FINE by me, but the last time I checked the Maid of Honor is supposed to look good in her dress!"

Alice rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in an almost identical position to her Mother's. "Ok, ok. I just…don't understand why the dress has to look good on everybody except me!"

"Because you actually have curves" Roz muttered as she stuck another pin into her daughter's dress.

"That's not my fault! It's all yours! OW!"

"Stop. Moving! Oh and excuuuuusseee me Tyra Banks. But if you are planning on having children someday those curves are going to come in handy!"

Alice muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?" Roz asked.

"Nothing." Alice replied. The phone started ringing and she turned to her Mom. "One of us should get that, it could be Mike."

"Mike can wait while we fit you into this dress," Roz pulled a pin out from the side and stuck it in again.

"But he might have a question about the wedding!" Alice whined. Roz said nothing and went back to her work.

_Hi! You've reached Roz and Alice! You know what to do! *BEEP*_ "Hi….Roz. It's me. Look, I really need to talk to someone right now and I figured you were…."

Roz looked up at the answering machine. "Frasier?" She put the pins down and walked over to the phone, picking it up. "Frasier is that you?"

"Roz! Thank God, yes! I was worried you weren't going to pick up…"

"Why are you calling? Are you…did something go wrong with the surgery?"

"No…no. I…I'm sorry I haven't called things have been a little abnormal around here lately."

"Well how are Frederick and Elizabeth? And your knee?" Alice made a motioning gesture and Roz put her hand up. Alice threw her hands in the air and got down off the chair and walked into the other room. Roz rolled her eyes and walked over to sit down on the chair.

"And Betsy is just as cute as you can be." Frasier finished. Roz, who heard none of that, just nodded. "Uh huh. That sounds great, Fras."

"Look, Roz, the real reason I'm calling is because…I have a problem. And I think you are the only one that can truly help me."

Roz, suddenly focused, sat up straighter in her chair. "Sure, Frasier, whatever it is I'm here to help."

"Well, you see, the other week Frederick invited Lilith over to see me because we hadn't talked in awhile and well….I invited her to a psychology talk with me and…"

"Frasier…." Roz could feel her heart dropping into her stomach. "Why did you…"

"Wait, I…just let me finish. She then invited me over to her house and we've been seeing each other nearly every day for the past two weeks. I told her I didn't want this to be a dating thing and that we should see other people but…I went on a date with a very pretty, smart, attractive, stable…did I mention attractive woman…"

"And all you could think about was Lilith." Roz finished.

"Ya…yeah." Frasier's end went quiet and Roz put her head in her hands and sighed. "Frasier….how many times have you guys done it?"

"What?"

Roz frowned. Did he actually not know what she was talking about? She stood up and started pacing. "You know…how many times have you two… _done it._" She whispered.

"Oh my go…Roz! No…we…we haven't had sex!"

"You mean, you two have spent the past two weeks together, mostly alone, and you've never once thought about getting her in bed with you?"

There was silence for a few seconds on Frasier's end. "No, Roz. I genuinely have just been…enjoying her company."

Roz's jaw dropped and she found herself speechless. "Roz? Roz?" Frasier was saying on the other end of the line. "Is that a….a bad thing?"

Roz gulped and then finally found her voice. "It depends on how you look at it" she squeaked out.

"Roz what is going on? She's my ex-wife. I don't want to jump her I just want to be with her. I go back to Seattle in two weeks but I'm afraid I'm getting attached to her here. And I miss Frederick and the kids and…"

"Frasier…I don't know what you are feeling right now but you need to talk with her about it. She is probably feeling the same way!"

"But I don't know WHAT I'm feeling! I'm so confused…I'm lonely, Roz. I'm an old, lonely man. I was a successful psychiatrist and radio announcer and here I am, sixty five years old, feeling more accepted by my ex-wife than…"

"Frasier…how many years have you known me?"

"What?"

"How long have you known me?" She repeated.

"Well….I don't know….thirty years?"

"And how many of those years have you been happy? Like really, truly happy?"

There was a long pause. "None." Frasier's voice came in quietly.

"Were you happy with Lilith?"

"Yes, of course!"

"And are you happy now?" Roz pressed.

"Well…I…" Frasier trailed off. "I don't know!" Frasier felt so frustrated. "It just feels…right with Lilith. It always did, it still does."

"Looks like you've answered your own question then, Fras." Roz sat back and leaned against the back of the chair, waiting for his reply.

"Roz…do you think I ever fell out of love with her?" His voice caught and Roz wished right then and there that she could take her best friend in her arms and hug him.

"You may have fell out of love with her Frasier…but I don't think you've ever stopped loving her." Roz smiled a little. "Maybe you two…are just….meant to be." She finished.

Frasier laughed a little. "I've never much believed in the whole 'soulmates' thing."

Roz laughed a little too. "Me either, Frasier. But I hope that whatever you decide, you know I'm always here for you."

"Thank you, Roz. Thank you for everything."

"No problem. Now don't go dropping off the face of the Earth! I want to hear from you again soon!"

"I will call you in a week, I promise." Frasier laughed.

"Ok then."

"Love you, Roz."

"Love you too, Frasier. Goodnight." Roz hung up the phone and let out a big sigh before turning around to see her daughter standing a few feet away with her laptop in her hands.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Roz stared at her daughter, dumbfounded.

"Mother/ Daughter intuition?" Alice smirked. "I know you've got something up your sleeve. Thought I'd save you some time."

"I knew I kept you around for a reason." Roz kissed her daughter on the top of her head and took the computer.

C/F

"And Roberta you would not believe the size of this laboratory! The specimens were absolutely flawless. The lab rats reminded me so much of my own. Frasier knew that I would adore it," Lilith finished.

"And this is your ex-husband?" Roberta asked, confused. "I haven't heard you talk about anyone this much…ever! In fact, I've never seen you so chatty, dear."

"Well, I have recently become aware of my advancing age and Frasier has merely been reminding me of my past and many of the comforts that come with being young." Lilith finished.

"Uh huh." Roberta bit her lip and looked down at her computer.

"Are you implying that I was lying to you in the hopes of concealing my true desire to be with Frasier again?"

Roberta opened her mouth and was saved by the door opening. Roberta looked around Lilith and smiled, gratefully. "Margaret! Hi!"

Lilith moved aside as a woman with auburn hair walked in. "Hello, Roberta. I'm here for my 9:30."

"Of course." Roberta smiled and handed Lilith a sheet of paper. "Fill that out, dear and then you can sign up for your next appointment." Lilith nodded and took the sheet of paper before sitting down nearby.

"So, Margaret, how did that blind date go last weekend?" Roberta asked.

"Oh it was wonderful! That is, until he disappeared" Margaret finished.

"What?"

"We were having dinner, everything was going fine, and then out of the blue he said he needed some air and never came back."

"No way." Roberta gasped.

"Yes, but he called me to apologize for it and said that he would love to go out again some other time, but I just can't believe it. We got along so well. You know I heard that he gets around a lot."

"Dr. Crane? No way."

Lilith's head shot up from the paper to Margaret and Roberta. They didn't notice her stunned expression.

"Oh yes. Apparently he's been with a lot of women. I wouldn't be surprised if he double booked me last night and that's why he left in such a hurry."

"No way," Roberta repeated. "Oh you poor thing. I'm sure he does that to a lot of women, I wouldn't feel too bad."

Lilith could feel that familiar hot lump rising in her throat, like bile. She felt sick to her stomach and had to swallow, hard, to keep tears from fighting their way to the surface. Was she that stupid? Thinking Frasier had been spending all of his free time with HER? She was such a fool.

"Well maybe if he wants to go out with me again then I can ask him. I need him to be straight with me, if our relationship is going to go anywhere."

Lilith legitimately felt like she was going to throw up. She got up slowly and walked up to Roberta to hand her the paper. She opened her mouth to say something and then found she couldn't find her voice.

"Lilith, are you alright? You look peaked." Roberta glanced at her, concerned.

"Don't I always?" Lilith threw in bitterly.

Margaret turned to look at Lilith strangely before looking back over at Roberta. "So anyways, I'm thinking about calling him up again this afternoon. What do you think?

Lilith couldn't restrain herself any longer. "He's busy," she snapped.

Roberta and Margaret slowly turned to stare at her. "Excuse me?" Margaret asked. "What are you, another one of Frasier's 'women?'?"

Roberta, reality dawning on her face, turned to look at Lilith. Lilith's eyes were flashing and her color had returned. "Maybe you should come in another time to make your appointment" Roberta stated, scared at Lilith's sudden fit of jealousy.

Lilith pursed her lips and slammed the signed paper on the counter before stalking out of the doctor's office.

C/F

"So…Roz actually came up with that herself?" Elizabeth bit into a carrot and leaned against the counter.

Frederick nodded and Elizabeth smiled. "She's ingenious. I can't believe that we didn't think of that ourselves."

Frederick went back to chopping vegetables and shook his head. "I wouldn't have thought that Dad would be interested but the more I think about it the better I feel."

"What would I be interested in?" Frasier walked in, holding Lionel, and started fumbling around in the pantry.

"Ummmm…." Frederick looked over at his wife who put her hands up and backed away. Frederick put his head down on the counter and banged his head against it a few times.

"Ignoring me will not make the situation go away!" Frasier emerged from the pantry with Lionel who now had a bag of cookies in his hand.

"Hey! Dinner is soon! What are you, crazy?" Elizabeth walked over and snatched the bag of cookies out of her son's hand.

"Mommy!" Lionel wailed.

"Yeah, Mommy!" Frasier repeated.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I don't think so, you two."

Frasier sighed and handed Lionel over to his mother. "Sorry little man. I tried." He turned to leave and then walked back. "Has anything been going on with Lilith?"

Frederick picked his head up and frowned. "No….why? Is she sick?"

"I don't think so…but she's been acting funny all day."

Elizabeth bit her lip. "She did visit the doctor's yesterday…"

Frasier put his hand up. "I'll just go talk to her, no use worrying you two over nothing." He left the room and walked back into the playroom where Lilith was sitting, staring off into space.

"Lilith?" Frasier asked. He walked over and sat down on one of the kiddy chairs next to her. "You have been acting strangely all evening. Is there something medical that you need to speak with me about?"

Lilith looked over at Frasier. "No." She turned back to face the wall.

"You're not hurt, or sick, or…."

"Frasier, did you not hear me say 'no?' When I say no, I mean that there is nothing wrong."

"Well obviously there is something eating away at you or you wouldn't be so snappy with me!" Frasier exclaimed.

"I am not being cross with you, you are the one raising your voice!" Lilith stood up, suddenly.

"Well I wouldn't have to do that if you would just talk to me!" Frasier went to stand up and winced before sitting back down, hard, in the chair.

"Frasier are you alright?" Lilith's face flashed concern and she kneeled down next to him. He nodded. "I don't want to fight with you. I've enjoyed our time together these past few weeks and I don't want it to be ruined." He took her hand in both of his and smiled.

Lilith couldn't help staring into his big blue eyes and felt herself calm down. It was alright. It was going to be alright. Frasier was here.

"Dinner time dinner time!" Lionel came running in and leaned in on Frasier and Lilith's hands, clasped together, and grinned at them. "Come ON!"

Frasier awkwardly let go of Lilith's hand and took his grandson's who led him into the kitchen.

They sat down at the table where everyone was already seated.

"So you're leaving in less than a week, Frasier. Have you enjoyed your time spent here?" Daphne asked as she dished up salad into her bowl.

"Yeah. Yeah, I have" Frasier smiled at her and then snuck a glance at Lilith who was purposely avoiding his glance. Frasier frowned and went back to dishing out the potatoes. Noticing this exchange, Frederick looked over at his wife who gave him a pointed look and helped her son with his food.

"Sooo….I heard that Frasier took you to a laboratory the other day, Lilith" Elizabeth said. "He told me that you were very excited to see all the lab rats."

"Yes, yes I was. One of them reminded me of one of my own, Whitey. May he rest in peace." Lilith took the salad bowl from Daphne and dished some onto her plate before handing it down to Elizabeth.

Niles made a face and looked down at his plate. Daphne nudged him, hard, underneath the table and he glared up at her.

"Did you have fun at the park this afternoon with Lionel?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes we did. Lilith pushed Lionel on the swings." Frasier looked over at her and she merely looked over at Lionel in turn. Annoyed, Frasier put his fork down. "And maybe she would like to explain to the table why she's been so moody!"

Lilith glared at him and went back to her plate. Frederick groaned and put his head in his hands. Jessica and Martin stopped their conversation and turned to look at their family, feeling the thick tension that had erupted over the table.

"Well…." Niles laughed nervously. "Maybe instead we could discuss Jessica and Martin's college plans! Now Jess, tell us about how…"

"No, I think I'd like to hear what Lilith has to say" Frasier interrupted. The entire table got quiet again.

Lilith looked up at Frasier. "I find your persistence caddy and unbearable. You would do well to keep your mouth shut." She picked up the salt and put it on her vegetables and went back to ignoring her ex-husband.

Frederick, fearing that steam might actually begin to come out of his Father's ears, cleared his throat. "Dad, why don't you tell us about the progress your knee has been making?" The others nodded eagerly.

"Fine." Frasier answered shortly before going back to his meal.

Everyone grew silent again and exchanged a few glances before Daphne spoke up. "Well how was your date the other evening, Frasier? She seemed like a nice woman."

Lilith clanged her fork against the side of the plate, loudly, and started coughing. Everyone turned their heads to stare at her. "Sorry." She picked up her glass of wine and took a sip.

"Well it was great! She was truly a wonderful woman." Frasier looked pointedly at Lilith who appeared to be at war with her salad, jabbing it nearly to death.

"Great!" Daphne grinned. "So did she have a pretty smile?"

Lilith dropped her fork on her plate and scooted her chair back. "I'm sorry but I can't handle this." She got up and left the room.

Everyone, shocked, sat quietly as Frasier got up from his seat and left the room, after her.

"Pass the salt?" Martin asked. They all turned and glared at him.

"Lilith!" Frasier slammed the screen door behind him and walked down the steps. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

Lilith stopped, but didn't turn around. "Frasier, I think we've made a mistake."

"Lilith what are you talking about?" Frasier walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off. "Will you tell me? You can tell me." He turned her around to face him. Her face was stony, but he knew better.

"Frasier, I am not really in the right mind set to express my feelings. If you'll excuse me." She turned around and walked away.

Fifteen minutes later, Frederick opened the door to find Frasier standing in the same spot.

C/F

"Frederick you have to do something, he's been like this for days" Elizabeth whispered to her husband as Frasier walked into the kitchen, quietly, and sat down.

"Grampa! Grampa come play with me!" Lionel grabbed his grandfather's hand and tried to drag him in the other room. "No, no Lionel. I'm too tired." Frasier smiled at his grandson weakly. Lionel pouted and walked away.

"Any calls?" Frasier asked his son. Frederick shook his head. Frasier got up, slowly, and limped over to the phone.

"Is your leg hurting you again?" Elizabeth asked.

Frasier shrugged a little and took the phone in the other room. He dialed and held the phone to his ear. Answering machine…again.

Lilith sat quietly at her kitchen table as the phone rang, knowing exactly who it would be.

_"You've reached Dr. Lilith Sternin. I am currently engaged elsewhere but leave me a message and I will return your call as soon as I am able. Thank you. *BEEP*_ "Hi. Lilith. It's…Frasier again. Look, I know you probably don't want to speak with me, you haven't been answering my calls. But…I leave tomorrow and I really just want to say bye."

Lilith was up and over to the telephone before she knew what she was doing. "Hello, Frasier."

There was a silence for a second. "Lilith. I didn't think you would pick up."

"Look, Frasier, I need to be honest with you. I am not angry with you, and I do not hate you. I merely felt that time apart would be better for both of us." Was she actually saying this?

"I'm leaving tomorrow." He stated.

"I know." She said. "I just…"

"Did I say something to hurt you?" He asked quietly. "If so, I'm sorry."

There it was again, that lump. She swallowed, hard, and grimaced to keep her voice steady. "Frasier, this situation is entirely my fault. You should not feel bad, if anything I should."

"Was there a breach of contract?" He asked, seriously. Lilith was too embarrassed to tell the truth. "No."

"Ok, then. Well, Lilith I….our time spent together….I will truly cherish it for always."

"Me too." Lilith took a deep breath. "I have an engagement elsewhere, good-bye." She hung up the phone just in time. Even putting a hand to her mouth could not shut out the sound of her sobs.

Frasier hit the end button on the phone and walked it back into the kitchen. "I'm going out."

Frederick hadn't seen his father this upset in a long time.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked. There was no answer from Frasier. But Frederick believed he already knew the answer. "Someplace where everybody knows his name."

"Huh?"

He turned to his wife. "Call Same Malone."


	5. The Show Where Frasier Shows Up

_Hi all! Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad to see this story is getting a little more popular Love hearing what you have to say! This will be the second to last chapter, although if you are interested I may do an epilogue. Let me know what you think! Here is your chapter 5 and, as always, enjoy._

Frasier didn't know how he ended up there. He did remember walking the 10 blocks, but he didn't, mentally, go there on purpose. It was almost as if his mind had been made up without his approval and his feet just consented and walked him there. But as Frasier stood outside of Cheers, he felt almost as if he knew he was supposed to be there. He looked up at the sign. It was starting to rust. Someone should fix that.

Frasier began his descent down the steps and stopped outside the door. He peeked in through the window, but couldn't see much. The bar, some people sitting on the stools…but no one he recognized. His heart fell a little. What, did he ACTUALLY think that all of his old friends would still be there? Fat chance. He hadn't spoken to them in years. He was an awful friend. And a prick. They probably wouldn't want to see him anyway.

Frasier turned to walk away, but something drew him back to the door. Memories? A gut feeling? Fate? He didn't know. But before he knew what he was doing, he had opened the door and walked inside. The door shut, rather loudly, behind him. No one so much as stirred, they were all talking and laughing and having a good time. Frasier stared down the steps and noticed that his seat was empty. HIS seat. He walked slowly over to the stool and ran his hand along the seat. Yup, it was the same. He glanced over at the counter next to it and saw the nail polish stain. Rebecca Howe attempted to paint Lilith's nails and Lilith had accidentally knocked the entire bottle over. Most of it got cleaned up, but Sam had been so pissed off….

He laughed to himself a little bit and sat down on the stool, gingerly. It even FELT the same.

"What can I get for you today Dr. Crane?"

"Scotch on the rocks, Woody." Frasier clasped his hands together on the edge of the bar and sat, quietly. Things WERE just like old times. Wait a minute…Frasier nearly jumped out of his chair. "Woody!"

Woody Boyd looked up from the bar and recognition suddenly dawned on his face. "Dr. Crane!" He ran around the side of the bar and over to Frasier and grabbed him in a big hug, nearly lifting him off the stool. "What are you doing here?" He was grinning so widely that Frasier was afraid that his mouth was going to fall off.

"Well I came back here for some surgery on my knee a few weeks ago. Thought I'd stop by and visit the old haunts," Frasier patted him on the shoulder.

Woody stepped back. "You look exactly the same. Except, of course, for your hair." He laughed and Frasier couldn't help smiling a little bit. "Just wait until I tell Sam he's going to be SO excited!"

"Does Sam still work here?" Frasier enquired.

"Nope! But he still comes back to visit. I own Cheers now!" He puffed out his chest proudly and waited for recognition.

"Woody…you….that's great! I couldn't think of anyone better than you to carry on the traditions and memories of this bar."

"Kelly and I bought it about 20 years back!" Woody walked back over into the bar and handed Frasier his drink. Frasier sat back down on his stool and took a sip. Woody rested his chin on his hands and his hands on the bar and stared at Frasier.

"What?"

"I just can't believe you are actually back here. You know, you have good timing."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, you see…." Woody glanced around and leaned in towards Frasier. "An old friend will be dropping by the bar this evening and we are throwing him a surprise party."

Frasier frowned. "Really?" He too glanced around the bar before turning back to Woody. "Who?"

"Well I don't know!" Woody threw his hands in the air. "I'd tell you if I did, but no one will tell me! What do they think I can't keep a secret or something?"

Frasier, knowing full well that Woody couldn't keep a secret to save his life, chose instead to change the subject. "So any of the old regulars still here?"

"Are they ever!" Woody grinned again and turned back towards the pool room. "Mr. Peterson! Mr. Clavin! Can you come out here for a second?"

A few seconds later an aged Norm and Cliff came walking out of the pool room both with sticks in their hands. "What is it, Woody?" Norm asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, I was just about to beat Normy here for the first time in months!"

"Were not!"

"Were too!"

"Look who's here!" Woody interrupted and gestured to Frasier who gave a little smile and waved. The two of them looked over at Frasier, dumbfounded, back at each other, and then over to Woody.

"Alright there, uh, Woodman, what did you put in our drinks?" Cliff walked over to the bar.

"We are beginning to hallucinate. That's not a good sign," Norm added.

"Hey, guys…it's…it's actually me! Frasier Crane!" Frasier pointed to his chest.

"Ohhhh boy. Now it talks!" Cliff stepped away. "Maybe we should, uh, go back to our pool game there Normy."

Norm squinted over at Frasier from across the bar, got up, and walked over to the other side. He circled him a few times and then poked him in the side.

"OW!" Frasier was starting to get annoyed. "What is this act? I am beginning to grow…"

"What year did we all go on that roadtrip?"

"You mean the one where we got stranded in the middle of nowhere and were locked out of the car?" Frasier asked, frustrated at the mere memory of it.

Norm squinted more. "Yes."

"1991. It was right before Frederick's second birthday."

"Hey Cliff! It's actually Frasier!" Norm grinned and gave him a bear hug for a few seconds.

"Well, Frasier, whaddya know" Cliff meandered over to the other side of the bar. "Haven't seen you since my retirement party. Thanks again for talking me into staying here."

"Ohhh it was nothing" Frasier replied, happy at the attention he was getting. "So who is the surprise party for?"

Norm and Cliff exchanged a quick glance. "Uhhh….what party?" Norm asked.

"Well, Woody here told me that an old friend was coming back to visit. Do you know who it is?"

"No one told me about any party! Everybody always leaves me out of everything!" Cliff began to pout.

Norm shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Woody! Add a beer to my tab for Dr. Crane here!" He clapped him on the back. "Want to join us for a game of pool?"

Frasier, distracted by the request from his old friend, shrugged and forgot about the party. "Sure, why not?" He downed his scotch and allowed Norm to lead him into the back room.

"Oh now come on that's cheating!" Cliff argued as he followed them back.

C/F

_"You wanted to discuss a matter with me, Frasier?" Lilith walked in slowly, uncomfortably, and sat down in the chair across from her husband. She knew whatever this was…it was bad._

_ Frasier folded his arms and sat back in the chair. "I want a divorce, Lilith."_

_ Shocked, Lilith lost her voice for a few moments. She swallowed quickly. "Is this…"_

_ "Yes, because of your affair." Frasier said calmly. "Lilith, I care about you a lot. You know that. But after that fling with Dr. Pascal…I can't trust you anymore. Every time you leave the house a part of me wonders whether you are off throwing yourself at other men as well, and I can't stand it."_

_ Lilith looked down into her lap, too ashamed to look at him. "I'm not."_

_ "Well, frankly, I don't know if I can believe you anymore. I'm going to fly back out to Seattle, to stay with my family for a little while."_

_ "What about Frederick?" Lilith looked up, alarmed, at his statement. "You can't leave him here! He's your son, Frasier! He needs both parents in his life! You know that in 25% of divorced couples…"_

_ "Shut up Lilith!"Frasier put his hands up. "I already made up my mind, and it's NOT because I don't love Freddie. It's because I don't think I can stand to be around YOU."_

_ Stung by his words, Lilith shut her mouth and looked down again into her lap. Frasier said nothing, waiting for her to come back with a retort of some sort. _

_ "Please just…just tell me that you don't hate me." Lilith looked up, pleading with him._

_ "I don't hate you." Frasier said quietly. "I don't think I ever could." He got up slowly and started to walk out of the room._

_ "Frasier," Lilith grabbed onto his arm as he passed her chair. "Please. Give me another chance."_

_ "It's too late for second chances. Or a third." He left the room._

Lilith startled awake. She had fallen asleep at the kitchen table her head on her hands. She picked her head up slowly and moved it around. She glanced over at the clock. 10:30. She stood up slowly, painfully, and then heard a knock at her door. She frowned. Is that what had woken her up? Another knock came, more urgent this time.

Lilith walked over the sink and splashed her face with cold water and dried it off. She walked over to the door. "Who is it?"

"Dr. Sternin? Please, can you let me in? I'd like to speak with you." A woman's voice. It sounded so familiar…

Lilith, taking a chance, undid the bolt and swung the door open. Dumbfounded, she stared at the woman in front of her.

Diane Chambers smiled. "Hi!"

Lilith looked at her blankly.

"How are you, Dr. Sternin?"

Lilith continued to stare dumbly at the image of her past.

Diane cleared her throat, suddenly growing nervous again in the presence of the intimidating doctor. "May I come in, please?"

Lilith silently stepped aside and let Diane enter, closing the door softly behind her. Diane walked in and politely waited in the hall, looking around at the living room. "Your house is soo…..errmm….white!" She added cheerfully.

"It soothes my nerves" Lilith responded. Suddenly realizing she had her voice again she walked over to Diane, "What are you doing here?"

"Well that's a long story," Diane laughed.

"I have time." Lilith crossed her arms.

"Well, actually, you don't," Diane said. She walked over and sat down on Lilith's couch. "You only have time for the shortened version."

"And why, may I ask, are we so short on time?"

"Frasier's plane leaves in the morning." Diane said, and looked pointedly at Lilith.

"No." Lilith shook her head. "No. We are not repeating this charade again. Diane, you need to learn when to mind your own business!"

"Frederick called me" Diane stated. She got up and walked over to Lilith. "He told me that you and Frasier have been spending a lot of time together the past few weeks and that in just the past few days you've had a falling out."

"Diane, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Lilith walked over to the door and opened it back up. "I do not wish to discuss with you…"

"He's miserable without you Lilith!" Diane pleaded. Lilith turned back to face her and Diane noticed a hint of a change in the doctor's emotionless face. Sadness? Surprise? She didn't know, but it garnered a reaction, meaning that she was getting somewhere. "I have a feeling that you are miserable without him too."

"He doesn't need me" Lilith muttered, looking down at the ground.

"Oh but he does!" Diane walked over and put her hands on Lilith's shoulders. "You're the only woman that's ever loved him for HIM, and not just for his looks, or his intelligence, or his job."

Lilith looked back up at Diane. "We created an unwritten contract when we first began to spend time together. It merely stipulated that we were engaged in a friendship only and that dating other people was a perfectly normal and acceptable course of action. However, when I found out that he was dating another woman I grew angry and…and jealous." At her admittance of her true feelings, Lilith looked back down at her shirt and began to pick at it, avoiding Diane's friendly face.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel then? Tell him you got jealous."

Lilith, shocked, took a step back. "No…no! I can't do that! I breached the contract! What will he think of me?"

"Would he be calling you all the time if he didn't feel the same way? He's lonely, Lilith. He needs you. Go to him."

Lilith continued shaking her head. "No. I can't, Diane, please. Please go."

Diane looked down, sadly, and nodded. "Alright." She walked over to the door. "One more thing."

"What?" Lilith had a hand on the door.

"Could I borrow a hairpin?"

"Why?"

"Please?"

Lilith rolled her eyes. "Fine. If it makes you leave." She reached into her bun and pulled it out, handing it to her. "But I don't see how a hairpin will help…"

"Strangely enough…it does." Diane took the pin and winked at Lilith before walking down the porch steps. Come on Lilith, come on…..

"Wait." Diane stopped and exhaled in relief. She turned back to see Lilith still standing in the doorway. Diane walked back over to her. "You don't play fairly, Diane."

"All's fair in love and war, honey." Diane rested a hand on her shoulder. "Now come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

C/F

"Where is everybody?" Carla Tortelli walked in, frowning at the empty bar.

"Oh, they're all in the back with Dr. Crane" Woody responded, while pouring a glass of wine. He gestured to the back.

"Get outta here, Woody!" Carla chuckled a little bit.

"Ok." Woody shrugged and started untying his apron.

"No, no you dim wit!" Carla sighed and leaned into the bar. "If he's back there, Sam will have our hides! He's not supposed to be here yet!"

Woody frowned. "Why not?"

"The party?" Carla held her hands out. "Duh!"

"Ohhh the surprise party! Dr. Crane wasn't invited?" Woody asked, shocked.

"No the party is FOR him!" Carla slapped him over the head.

Woody's eyes got wide. "But he already knows about it! I told him he was invited!"

"Woody, you dope!" Woody stepped back in fear that Carla would slap him on the head again. "Now look what you've done! And where is Sam?"

Just then the bar door opened and Sam Malone strut in. "Hey, where is everybody?"

Carla put her head down on the bar and started banging it against the wood.

"Oh they're in the back with Dr. Crane already, Sam. Carla is under the impression that you will have our hides. Whatever that means…" He muttered and turned back to the bar.

Sam blinked a few times. "Okk…well…let's make the most of this situation, shall we?" He grinned and slapped Carla on the back who merely groaned in frustration, her head still resting on the bar. "Let's bring him out here!"

"Remind me again why we are throwing this stupid party?" Carla picked her head up and asked.

"Because…Frederick said that Frasier's been a little lonely lately and misses us. We owe it to him!"

"Yeah we owe HIM after he shipped off to Seattle and left US" Carla added sarcastically.

"Hey come on, now Carla. You never much liked Frasier anyway" Sam said.

Carla made a face and sidestepped the question. "Ok well no more surprises, Sammy. I can only take so many "blasts from the past" in one night here."

Sam laughed. "Alright, alright. Hey Norm, Cliff! Bring our friend out here!" Sam called to the back. A few seconds later, they brought Frasier into the room, pool stick still in hand.

"What's going on, is the party starting?" Frasier asked.

"The party's…for you!" Norm said.

"WELCOME BACK!" Everyone shouted at once. Frasier stared around in shock. "Really? This party's for me?"

Sam walked over to his old friend. "How are you Frasier?" He gave him a hug.

"Sam!" Frasier's face turned from shock to joy. "You're all here? Together? For me?" He began to get choked up. "Why…why I'm honored."

"Your family will be arriving here soon as well." Sam led him over to his favorite bar stool. "Now, you can order anything you like. Anything in the world, and it's on the house!"

Frasier smiled. "I really wasn't expecting this."

"Yeah, well, don't expect it again," Carla grumbled.

"Nice to see you too, Carla. You've aged…terribly." Frasier joked.

"And you're a regular Mr. Hyde yourself!" Carla punched him in the arm and then smiled before heading over to what appeared to be a taunt Cliff Clavin session.

"We've got another surprise for you, too" Sam smiled. "Diane is bringing it over."

Frasier's eyes widened. "Diane? Really? Are you two speaking again?"

"Well we reconnected a few years back, and realized that we were just stupid kids then. We're…uhhh…becoming good friends again." Sam nodded.

"I tried that, didn't work out too well for me." Frasier ran his finger along the rim of his glass.

"Hey come on now Frasier don't start getting all upset on me! What happened?" Sam played dumb, hoping that Frasier would reveal what he was really feeling.

"Well, it was…" Frasier grimaced and glanced around the bar warily. He leaned in and whispered "Lilith" quietly to Sam.

"Are you two, like, back together again?" Sam asked, faking shock.

"It's more complicated than that, Sam. But all I know is that she probably figured out that I'm falling in love with her again and now she's avoiding me."

"Uh huh…" Sam nodded his head and leaned forward against the bar. "Listen, Fras, if I can give you some advice. In all my years of business with women I learned a simple trick of the trade, you want to know what that is?"

"What?"

"Tell the truth!" Sam looked at him pointedly, and Frasier merely sighed. "You don't understand, Sam. I fear I've breached the contract and …she… well it's no use. I tried it once with her, what makes me think the second time is any better?"

"Actually you tried it twice." Sam chewed a mouthful of peanuts and swallowed. "You went on that one date. She left in the middle of it."

Frasier smiled a little bit. "Oh yesss….I'm afraid I've all but repressed that memory." He took a drink.

"Third time's the charm." Sam smiled and clapped Frasier on the arm, before turning back to some others who were attempting to order drinks.

"Frasier!" Frasier turned to see his entire family standing in the doorway, awkwardly, and waving. Frasier got up slowly and limped over to them. "Hello all! Whose idea was this?"

The entire family stepped back, leaving Frederick standing alone. He looked around himself and shrugged. "Guilty." He smiled at his Dad.

Frasier gave his son a big hug. "Thank you, Freddie. You don't know what this means to me."

"Dad….you haven't called me Freddie in years," Frederick stepped back and looked at his Dad.

Frasier smiled. "I guess having you here takes me way back." He looked nostalgically at the people around him. "Does any of this seem familiar to you, son?"

Frederick looked around with a strange expression on his face. "It all seems so familiar, like a dream I once had. The smell and the feel of the floor…I know I was once here."

"Hey everybody it's Frederick!" Frasier turned to his friends and called out.

"Frederick!"

"Freddie!"

"Fred man!" People came swarming towards the steps and started hugging and shaking Frederick's hands. Overwhelmed, Frederick could only smile and greet people while attempting to recall them from his distant past.

"Come on now, back up, back up, give him some room!" Sam came forward, laughing. "How are ya, Freddie?"

"Great, Sam, great" Frederick laughed and the two shared a brief friendly handshake. "Hey thanks again for helping me out with this, man. I never could have found all of these people for my father. I appreciate it."

"No problem at all. You know I'd do anything for you" Sam clapped a hand on his back.

"Dad doesn't seem to be enjoying himself that much," Frederick gestured over to his father who was sitting alone at the bar stool again.

"They'll be here in 15" Sam reassured Frederick and led him down the steps.

C/F

"I can't do this Diane, I'm sorry" Lilith turned back around and attempted to walk back up the steps.

"No, no, no, no no! I don't think so, dear" Diane grabbed her shoulders and wheeled her back to the door. "We did not just sit in your bathroom for an hour for you to give up now!"

Lilith put her head in her hands. "My stomach is in a knot and I fear that I may vomit profusely all over the floor."

"No you won't, silly, you're just nervous" Diane gave a nervous laugh herself and took a step back just to be on the safe side. "Now, I'm going to open the door and we are going to walk in together alright? I'm not going to abandon you here."

Lilith gulped and nodded. Diane opened the Cheers door and shoved Lilith through, slamming it loudly behind her. Everyone stopped and looked up. To Lilith, the room seemed to freeze in time. She hadn't been in this room for years. But instead of the friendly faces she was used to, she was met with icy stares and cold shoulders.

"Diane, they all look like they want to lock me in a cryogenic deep freeze and swallow the key," Lilith whispered.

"Huh?" Diane asked, and then shook her head. "Don't worry about them, Frasier's right down there." She shoved her again and Lilith nearly tripped down the steps. She stopped behind Frasier who seemed to be the only one not staring at her. He was facing the bar and still tracing his finger around the rim of the glass.

"Hey, Sam, I thought I told you no more blasts from the past!" Carla snipped. "Who invited Elvira?" She gestured to Lilith.

Frasier swiveled around in his chair to see Lilith standing behind him, her hair down and wearing make-up.

"Lilith. What are…what are you doing here?" Frasier asked, shocked. "I thought you were angry with me?"

Lilith put her head down momentarily. "I came here, Frasier, to inform you that I wasn't being entirely honest with you on the phone. I owe you the truth."

Frasier waited patiently and the people in the bar all leaned in expectantly.

"I ummm….when you enquired after whether I breached the contract? Well, I did."

Confused, members of the bar just looked around at each other and shrugged. Frederick had to hide his smile and Niles rolled his eyes again, to be met with a sharp jab in the side by Daphne.

"Really?" Frasier asked. "Well I…Lilith! That's great! Me too." Frasier stood up and took her hands in his.

"_Frasier? Do we have any chance for reconciliation?"_

_ "I'm sorry Lilith, but no. I can't go through this again."_

_ "I understand, and I'll respect your wishes. Frasier, you know I hadn't realized how deeply I'd wounded you until I heard what you said to Louis. All I can say is….please don't hate me forever. Maybe we can…meet tomorrow and sort out the divorce proceedings."_

_ "I think that would be best."_

"Frasier?," Lilith frowned.

Frasier blinked a few times and came back to the present. He turned to see Sam and Carla standing and looking at him, puzzled expressions on their faces, and Cliff and Norm who were straining to hear what would happen next.

Frasier looked back over to his ex-wife and then let go of her hands. "I'm….I'm sorry. I…I can't do this."

Lilith's face fell. "Wh…what is it?"

"I'm…sorry. I'm sorry everyone. I need to get some air." Frasier nudged past Lilith and his family on the steps and walked out the doors.

Sam turned to Diane. "We need to do something."

_Ok, so that was REALLY long. I apologize and hope that you made it through! _

_(Authors Note: Direct references were made to the Cheers episodes "Abnormal Psychology" and "The Bar Manager, The Shrink, His Wife, and Her Lover." If you haven't seen either of these, a couple of parts within the chapter may have been a little confusing.)_


	6. Sometimes What You're Looking For

_I now present the last chapter of "Soulmates." Thanks to those who have stuck through the story (it's been 4 months since I uploaded chapter one :o) As always, enjoy. And don't forget to review! ;)_

"What do we do?" Diane looked over at Sam, confused, and then at the others, who all looked upset, confused, and disconcerted.

Niles turned and bounded out the doors before coming back a few seconds later. "He's gone. I don't know where he went."

"Alright, well, we are going to have to find him," Sam responded. "Frederick, Elizabeth why don't you head back to your house and wait for him there. He may have gone there to start with. Norm and Cliff, I want you to search all of your old hangouts."

"We really don't hang out anywhere other than here," Norm looked over at Cliff who nodded.

"Well you all went to the movies a few times right? Anywhere else you all went together, look there. Carla and Diane I want you to check the parks in the area."

"No way." Carla folded her arms. "I am NOT going to go schlepping around Boston with Shirley Partridge over here," she gestured to Diane who merely rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and you're a regular June Cleaver yourself" Diane retorted.

"Look just go all right?" Sam threw his hands up. "Daphne head to the airport just in case and Niles I want you to check Lilith's house and Frasier and Lilith's old place."

"What about you?" Carla asked.

"I'm gonna stay here with Lilith," Sam gestured to Lilith who remained standing, transfixed, at the door, unmoving.

"Mom?" Frederick walked over to his mother and put his hands on her arms. "I think you should just sit down right here and wait ok? We'll find Dad." He led her over to a stool and sat her down. She looked around, bewildered at being moved. Then, she got up, moving almost mechanically and sat down at the stool on the end of the bar, where she always sat.

Frederick looked over at Sam, questioning. "It's her stool, man" Sam shrugged. "You all better get going. We don't want him back in Seattle before you've even left the bar."

The others rushed out the doors except for Carla who continued to stand there with her arms folded across her chest.

"Oh for the love of….I'll give you a raise!" Sam shouted at her. She smiled. "Alright I'll do it." She grabbed Diane's arm forcefully and dragged her out the door. The other guests had tapered out of the bar by then leaving Sam and Lilith alone. Lilith continued to sit, stoically, and stare at the bar door.

"Lilith….ummm….would you like something to drink?" Sam tried.

"If it makes you happy, Sam," she responded quietly.

"Actually, I'm a little more concerned about you at the moment."

"I'm fine." She wheeled her stool back around to face the bar. "Just leave me alone please."

"Lilith I…."

"Sam. If you know what's good for you, you'll shut the hell up and leave me alone," Lilith said. She gave Sam an icy stare who, surprised at her sudden lashing out, put his hands up and walked back into his office.

C/F

Frasier didn't know exactly where he was, but there were a lot of trees and there was a bench. His guess was that it was a park. He sat down quietly and looked around. There wasn't a person in sight except for a homeless man who appeared to be sleeping on another bench a couple yards north of him.

Frasier put his head in his hands. He knew why he'd left. He was afraid. He was afraid to re-commit to the woman who had broken his heart. He was afraid that things were going to turn out the same again and he would be stuck being miserable the rest of his life. Of course, he'd been stuck being miserable and alone most of his life anyway. There was only one other person he knew who was as unlucky in love as he was…

"Gee, thanks." Frasier, startled, picked his head up and saw Roz standing two feet in front of him arms folded.

Frasier gaped. "Roz, how did you get here so fast? You were in Seattle!"

"I'm more concerned with the fact that you think, deep down, that I'm a failure with men" she reiterated. "You were just…waiting…for it to come to the surface weren't you?"

Frasier frowned. Something was not right. "Where is Alice?"

Roz shrugged. "I don't know. With me I guess." She sat down next to Frasier who turned to her. "You aren't _really_ here are you?"

"Believe what you want, Fras," she picked at her nails. "Is it me or do my nailbeds suck?" She stuck them in Frasier's face who pushed them away. "Why am I dreaming you up?"

"Well I AM your best friend. And you need someone to talk to. So, what's up?" She crossed her legs casually. "Let me guess! This is about a woman."

"You already know what this is about!" Frasier cried, frustrated. "It's about Lilith!"

"You're making a mistake" Roz said right away.

"What?"

"Let me guess….she just did, or was about to, tell you how she really felt. So you ran away from it."

Frasier's eyes narrowed but then he sighed. "Yes."

"Frasier, you need to stop running away from that. She is probably the answer to your happiness."

"That old witch? No way!" Martin Crane had appeared, almost out of nowhere, on the other side of Frasier. He was lounging in his armchair with Eddie on his lap. "Frasier, you need to run as far away from her as possible."

"Martin get out of here!" Roz cried. "You're screwing with your son's happiness!"

"No I'm not! I'm saving him from a fate worse than death!"

Frasier, suddenly feeling overwhelmed, looked over at his dad. "Dad?"

"Never been better, thanks for asking!" Martin patted Eddie on the head. "I've taught Eddie how to speak now! He really is a smart dog." He patted him and then looked back over at Frasier. "Look, obviously I'm here because a part of you wants me discrediting Lilith."

"Well I think that Frasier should go back to her," Roz said defiantly. "Frasier spent his happiest years with her. Yeah, it ended but has he ever found anyone else? No! That says something."

"He almost killed himself for her! And look where she left him!" Martin returned.

"She's the mother of his child!" Roz yelled back.

"Sure, pull that card!" Martin rolled his eyes.

"Frasier, you're confusing yourself on purpose!" Roz, frustrated, turned to Frasier, "is there a reason we are here?"

Frasier, who had remained quiet, while listening to their bickering finally spoke. "This has happened to me before. You both are part of my subconscious. I'm obviously fighting something right now or you wouldn't…"

"Duh!" Martin exclaimed. "The question is what are you going to do about it? Are you going to listen to me, the wise voice of reason?"

"Or me? The one who speaks for your heart and your feelings?" Roz interrupted triumphantly. She stuck her tongue out at Martin.

"Wow, real mature" Martin responded. Eddie barked in agreement.

"I wish you both were really here right now," Frasier sighed and looked between them. "I miss you both."

"Oh Frasier," Roz smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll always be here with you. And I'm not dead yet!"

"Way to stab me in the back!" Martin retorted.

"Well that wasn't my intention!" Roz snapped. She turned back to Frasier. "What you need is to sit down and use both of us to decide."

"Yeah! Good idea!" Martin added. "And Eddie too!"

Frasier smiled.

C/F

Niles walked back into the Cheers bar, hoping that he would find Frasier. He did not. Frasier hadn't been in any of the places that he was asked to search and he was hoping that if he came back, someone else would have found him. He looked around but Sam was nowhere to be seen. Lilith was sitting on the bar with her head resting on her hand.

Niles walked over and saw a small glass of scotch next to her, which looked untouched. He couldn't see her face because her curly hair was blocking it. He cleared his throat, conversationally. "So…anyone heard anything yet?"

Lilith didn't respond, in fact, she didn't even move. Was she asleep? Niles gingerly sat down next to her and picked up her glass taking a sip. He put it back down on the bar, rather loudly. Lilith still didn't move. He reached over with his finger to touch her.

"Don't you dare" Lilith replied. Niles withdrew his hand like lightning. "Thought you were asleep or something" he added quickly.

Lilith didn't reply.

"Look, I know no one wants you to leave here, but maybe you should go home you know?" Niles tried.

"I want to stay here," Lilith replied firmly. Her voice sounded funny, Niles couldn't figure it out. Husky, maybe?

"Lilith are you alright?" He asked.

"Oh you suddenly care?" She shifted her hair but rested her head back into her hand, shielding her face with it.

Niles rolled his eyes. "I don't even know why I bother. It's your fault that the two of you are miserable, you know that right?" He regretted it as soon as it left his mouth.

"I am perfectly aware of my shortcomings you DON'T need to point them out!" She turned to Niles and fairly spat it out at him. She turned back to the bar.

Niles, frowning, walked back over to her. "Lilith have you….have you been crying?"

Lilith, attempting to keep her red rimmed eyes hidden, turned her face away from her ex brother in law. "No."

Niles, softening his tone sat back down on the stool. "Lilith, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you…" He trailed off. Feeling stupid, he finished with "actually cried" in a quiet voice.

"I'm just the cold hearted bitch with no feelings," she added.

Niles, suddenly feeling very guilty, gulped. "I'm sorry."

"I am almost entirely certain that you merely said that in the hopes of alleviating your guilt."

"Yeah that's pretty much it," Niles said. There was an awkward pause. "I guess….I guess I never thought about the fact that you actually loved my brother."

"Because I cheated on him," Lilith turned back to Niles and he was struck by the sadness in her eyes. Had that always been there? Or was he just now seeing beneath her mask?

"Well, yeah," Niles finished.

"My actions, while inexcusable, were merely a youthful indiscretion and a desperate attempt for attention," Lilith replied. "Frasier was much more interested in his friends and this bar than me. I rarely saw him. I guess I thought if I shared with a fling with Pascal that Frasier would….fight a war for my return. I didn't realize he would be so….defeated."

"Well you were his wife! And he trusted you!" Niles exclaimed. "Do you know how you ruined his life? He had to flee…."

"I know," Lilith said quietly. "But I found happiness didn't I? I sure showed him," she added sarcastically.

"So why are you two being so foolish now and running around acting like young lovers again?" Niles cried desperately.

"We haven't slept together in over twenty five years," Lilith finished.

"You mean…you didn't…you…"

"No." Lilith turned to Niles. "Satisfied?"

Niles silently turned away from her. "No. I want my brother to be happy. His whole life he has been miserable, trying to search for the perfect woman for him and here he is, in his sixties and as miserable as ever."

"The perfect woman doesn't exist, Niles. You, by now, should know that."

"And I expect that was a crack at my love life?" He looked over at her imperiously.

"Look at Daphne. She's not the perfect woman, by any means. She's naïve, uneducated, has an exceptionally large mouth…."

"Are you getting somewhere with this?" Niles interjected with a warning tone in his voice.

"Well you love her despite her negative qualities. You determined that her positive ones outweighed the negative and you fell in love with her. So, to you, she is perfect."

Niles bit his lip. "For being stoic and insensitive, you are rather intuitive" Niles added.

Lilith said nothing but turned back to her glass.

"Lilith….do you love my brother?" Niles asked, honestly. She didn't look at him or respond. Niles got up from the bar and walked towards the bar.

"I don't think I've ever stopped," he heard Lilith reply behind him. Then Niles heard a strange gargling noise, as if someone was choking on a peanut. He whirled around to see Lilith's face in both of her hands, her shoulders shaking. On instinct, Niles walked back over to her and put his arms around her. She didn't resist.

C/F

"This is so stupid," Carla complained for the five hundredth time. "I can't believe we are…"

"Will you shut up?" Diane hissed. "For the love of God, shut up! All you've done this whole time is complain. Now do you care about Frasier or not?"

"More than you do," Carla retorted. Diane opened her mouth to respond when Carla put her hand up suddenly. "Ssshhh!"

"What?" Diane responded.

"I said sshhhh!" Carla said again and smacked her on the arm. "Listen."

The two of them huddled behind a tree and heard a voice drifting through the trees. "It sounds like Frasier," Diane's eyes, big as saucers, turned to Carla.

"No dip, Sherlock" Carla replied. She peeked around the tree. "I think you should go check." She shoved Diane forward who tripped on a stick and nearly fell over.

The voice stopped. "Who's there?"

"Frasier?" Diane tried, terrified that they had stumbled across some murderer.

There was a pause. "Diane?"

Diane breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to the voice, recognizing Frasier when she saw him. "What are you doing here?"

"Having a chat with my subconscious" Frasier said matter-o-factly. Frasier glanced over at Roz and Martin who looked insulted that they were being ignored for a live person.

"Why?" Diane questioned.

"I guess I'm trying to figure out my feelings" Frasier said.

"You know it's not a good sign to be talking to yourself, even if you're a psychiatrist," she giggled and sat down next to him crossing her arms and rubbing them. "It's kind of chilly out here."

"Diane….what should I do?" He turned to his ex-fiancé. "I'm confused."

"Really? I thought you were scared," she stated. "The Frasier Crane I knew wasn't a chicken."

"Yeah, well, the Frasier Crane you knew was young and full of life." He added. "And you still didn't want me."

Diane sighed and put her hand over both of his, which were folded in his lap. "I was a stupid young thing wasn't I? Giving up someone like you." She smiled and patted them. "But Lilith was much more intelligent. She knew what she'd caught."

Frasier looked over at the trees. "Obviously I wasn't important enough for her."

"Well, if I recall correctly, you were the one that shipped off to Seattle."

"She walked away first!" Frasier retorted.

"But she came back didn't she?" Diane smiled again.

"Why do you want us together so bad?" Frasier asked. "You always have. I thought at first it was because you felt guilty that you'd ruined my life and…."

Diane laughed. "Oh, Frasier, you always were one for dramatics. Yes, I guess part of it was guilt. But part of me has always sensed….a connection between you two. That you've never shared with anyone else."

"We're both psychiatrists."

"You're both…passionate people who found an equal in the other. Now, if I'm correct, I'm going to wager a guess that you are not actually confused at all but merely stalling. Am I right?"

Frasier didn't respond.

"You are afraid that if you take a leap with this woman again, that she will let you down, or worse, that you will let her down."

"You were never the smart one," Frasier turned back to her. "So where did you gain your intelligence?"

"I grew up." She picked his hands up. "I've seen the way you look at her, Frasier. All that's holding you back is yourself."

"But what if this doesn't work?" He croaked out.

"Then it doesn't work." She released his hands. "You know, you've always been a wanderer Frasier. You've spent the past thirty years traveling across the country, looking around for your perfect woman. But you know, sometimes what you're looking for, is right where you left it." She got up and walked back over to the tree.

"I thought Diane was the stupid one," Martin muttered with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I think she's always been more intelligent than anyone gives her credit for," Roz replied.

Frasier smiled to himself. "Me too."

C/F

Everyone began filtering back into the bar, looking around and hoping that someone else had turned up with Frasier. Anticipatory faces turned into disappointed ones.

Daphne walked over to her husband, whose arm was still on Lilith's in a consoling manner. "Niles?"

He looked up and then smiled at her. "I think everything's going to be alright."

Daphne frowned, confused, and opened her mouth to speak when the door behind them opened and in walked Carla and Diane, with Frasier bringing up the rear.

"Frasier!"

"Where were you?"

"Where did you go?"

`"I'm glad you're back!"

Frasier walked straight past them and over to Lilith. "Lilith, I need to apologize to you."

Niles backed up and gave them some space watching to see what would happen.

"I agree," Lilith replied.

"I shouldn't have run out like that. I was…scared," he replied. "Will you forgive me?"

"I don't know" Lilith still hadn't turned around.

"Lilith…."Frasier said. He whirled her bar stool around. Startled, she stared at him. Frasier could tell she'd been crying. There were tear stains on her face and her make-up had been wiped off. It was like all his old feelings were rushing back to him all at once.

"Are you just going to run away again?" Lilith tried, her voice quiet and full of more emotion than Frasier had heard in a long time.

"No. Never again." Frasier pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her. Lilith rested her head in the crook of his neck. He felt the same.

Niles smiled at Frasier approvingly. Martin and Roz were standing by the door. Roz was grinning ear to ear while giving him the thumbs up sign and Martin nodded at his son before winking. For the first time in years, Frasier felt at peace.

_I hope you enjoyed the story. I am posting a short little epilogue here for you as well. Prepare for some epic cheesiness but a great closure to the story._

_What can I say? I love me some epilogues _


	7. Third Time Around

_3 years later…_

"Frasier! Lilith!" Sam gestured to them as they walked into the Cheers bar. "What'll it be? The usual?"

Frasier merely smiled and led himself and Lilith to their seats at the bar. "Actually, Sam, we are here on a very special occasion," he winked at Lilith who couldn't hide her own smile.

"What's this special occasion?" Sam asked eagerly.

"It's a secret Sam. But we will tell you this much, Niles and Daphne are flying in from Seattle to share the news."

"Oh look it's the two local bozos" Carla snipped as she walked by. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well Carla at least we don't stink nearly as much as you do" Lilith quipped. Carla glared at her and walked away. Frasier held his hand out and Lilith high fived him.

Just then, the door opened and Frederick and Elizabeth walked in with the children.

"Grampa! Gramma!" Lionel and Betsy ran down the steps and over to their grandparents.

"Hi!" Frasier laughed and lifted Lionel onto his knee. "How was school?"

"Good! I started science class today! I told the teacher that I already knew more than everyone else because my grandparents taught me." Lionel looked smug and Frasier had to stifle a laugh.

"Now Lionel, remember, you must be careful with your choice of words. Others may perceive your speech as haughty and conceited." Lilith said.

"I'm not haughty and conceited, I'm just smart!" He puffed out his chest and this time not even Lilith could keep herself from smiling.

"Gramma I started school too!" Betsy added proudly. She pushed her black curls out of her face and allowed Lilith to lift her into her lap. "Will you do my hair Gramma?"

Lilith nodded and pulled her granddaughter's hair back into a tight bun. Betsy felt it and then smiled. Frasier shook his head. "You two look remarkably alike, you know."

"It's rather scary actually, Mom." Elizabeth smiled and walked over to them. She held in her arms the new addition to their family, one year old Charles, who was squirming around in his mother's arms. "He's just started walking, the other day."

"Well put him down, put him down! Let us see!" Frasier exclaimed proudly.

Elizabeth set him down on the ground and he tottered a few feet towards his grandparents before falling down on his butt and giggling.

"He's so adorable!" Diane cooed, walking over from behind the bar and picking up little Charles. Charles laughed and grabbed onto her nose.

"He's way more good natured than the rest of the family" Frederick cracked, laughing along with the rest of them.

"He seems to grow more and more like Martin with each passing day," Lilith said rather wistfully. "But I hope that he will become much more concerned with one's feelings than his predecessor" she added quickly, when everyone turned to stare at her tone of voice.

Frasier merely smiled and patted her arm. "Now, I think Niles and Daphne should be arriving any second now. Lionel, Betsy, time to hop down!"

Lionel and" little Lilith" got down and went to stare by their parents. Frasier cued Cliff and Norm who began to hum "here comes the bride!" rather loudly and walked towards the door.

"Dad? What is going on?" Frederick, shocked, looked behind Cliff and Norm and his grandparents.

Cliff and Norm opened the door and seconds later, in walked David Crane and Alice Doyle arm and arm grinning from ear to ear. Elizabeth gasped and put her hands to her mouth and Frederick's jaw dropped. Frasier and Lilith exchanged a glance and got up from their stools.

Niles and Roz Doyle walked in behind them and put their arms around David and Alice. "We now present the future Mr. and Mrs. David Crane!" He beamed and people rushed over to congratulate the young couple.

Frasier saw Roz turn and step outside the bar. He followed her out and closed the door softly behind him. "Getting too crazy in there for you?"

Roz nodded silently, but Frasier knew better. "Your baby's getting married."

Roz nodded again and wiped her eyes. Frasier gave her a big hug and moved his hand through her hair. "She's really happy though."

"Yeah!" Roz pulled back and laughed a little bit as she wiped her eyes again. "I guess, it's just going to be weird without her around anymore, you know? We've been the two amigos for as long as I can remember."

"It sort of felt like that when Frederick got married too. But you know what? You're never far away. And soon she will have a family of her own."

"I have always wanted a grandkid" Roz added. "Frasier do you….do you think I would be impeding on them if I moved to Boston?"

"Are they going to be living in Boston?" Frasier enquired.

Roz frowned. "They didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Frasier asked.

"Niles and Daphne! They are moving out here in a few months now along with David and Alice now that all their kids are away at college! They want to be close by to you all now." She smiled. "You are really lucky to have the family that you do."

"Yeah, I am." The two stood there in thought for a minute or so when Frasier spoke up again. "Listen, Roz, I've never actually talked to you about this before but…do…do you approve of Lilith and I?" He looked down at his feet.

"Approve? Frasier…" Roz's voice had taken on her tone of reprimand. "If you're happy, I'm happy, you know that."

"You've just seemed sort of quiet on the subject, that's all."

"Well you haven't asked" Roz shrugged.

"I just don't think that I could live with myself if I knew you didn't approve."

Roz laughed. "You know what Frasier? I think you're just about the best damn friend I've ever had."

"I could say the same for you."

"Listen, Frasier, I never had the problem with Lilith that other people did. I only met her a few times but she never gave me the impression of being…hostile or cold-hearted. I think she's just misunderstood."

Just then the door opened and Alice peeked her head out. "Mom? Frasier? Are you two going to come in here or what?"

"Of course, of course!" Roz followed Frasier and her daughter back inside. "Hey, Fras" she grabbed his arm.

Frasier turned to look at her, questioning.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. It's my job" he added. He rubbed her arm soothingly and walked back over to his stool where Lilith who was deep in discussion with David.

"Yes, Aunt Lilith, but you forget that Freud came up with the theory of the subconscious which many psychiatrists believe to be true."

"Yet many of Freud's theories have been discredited over the centuries for being racist and sexist, you forget that" Lilith added.

Frasier laughed and clapped a hand on his nephew's back. "You really are a Crane aren't you?" David smiled but Lilith merely rolled her eyes.

"So, Frasier, are you proud of our upcoming psychiatrist?" Niles walked up as well.

"I do believe that there are going to be too many of us before long" David added. "I just had a talk with Lionel the other day and he seems to think that he will be becoming a psychiatrist as well."

They all started laughing again as Sam re-filled their drinks. "Are you two still on for dinner with Diane and I on Thursday?"

"Absolutely Sam" Lilith nodded.

"Hey Frasier join us for a game of pool!" Norm and Cliff yelled from across the bar.

Frasier laughed and walked over to join his friends.

C/F

"So why didn't you tell us that you're moving back to Boston?" Frasier asked his brother as he shifted a sleeping Betsy in his arms.

"We didn't want to impede on Alice and David's night" Daphne responded. "Goodness knows those two deserve it." She began to tear up.

"Oh come on, Daph. That's the fourth time tonight." Niles handed her a kleenex.

"I know it's just….he's our baby Niles. Our eldest son is all grown up!" Her lip quivered.

Frasier stood up. "Well I think I'm going to put this little one in her room. She's been up much too late these past few days."

"I'll get Lionel" Frederick hoisted his son up in his arms and followed his Dad up the steps. After depositing his son in his room, Frederick walked into Betsy's and saw his Dad standing over her bed. He put an arm on his Dad's shoulders.

"It's amazing isn't it, son? How life goes on?" He turned to Frederick and smiled. "I look at you, at my grandchildren…and I finally feel content."

"I'm proud of ya Dad" Frederick smiled at him.

"For what?"

"For finding happiness. Not many people are able to you know."

"Have you?" Frasier asked his son, honestly.

Frederick nodded his head solely. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I have."

"That alone makes me happy." Frasier hugged his son.

Downstairs, Elizabeth and Daphne walked into the other room to clear up the dinner dishes.

"Lilith I….I just wanted to let you know…I approve of your relationship with Frasier. As much as it….pains me to say so."

"Thank you Niles. While Frasier and I do not need your approval I thank you for your kind words. It means a great deal to know that I am accepted in this environment."

"You know….if Betsy turns out to speak like you, as well as look like you; we may have a problem." Niles said.

"Well I'm perfectly fine with her turning out similar to myself. Though I think I might object if she gives men ice cream headaches." She winked at Niles and got up and walked towards the door.

"You know….you're okay," Niles said.

"You're okay yourself" Lilith called to her brother-in-law as she walked out onto the porch and sat down on the swing.

She was joined moments later by Frasier who sat down next to her. "So what do you think? Is it bad luck inviting Sam and Diane over for dinner?"

Lilith didn't reply and Frasier opened his mouth to ask again, thinking she didn't hear him but he shut his mouth when he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was looking up at the sunset and a strange look had come upon her face.

"Lilith?" Frasier questioned.

"I once dreamt of this, Frasier." She turned to him. "I believe it was a few weeks before our wedding. I remember that, despite my nerves making me violently ill, that I found a sense of tranquility in the fact that one day…..I wouldn't be alone."

Frasier scooted closer to her and put an arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. They sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"You know, I never thought that I would be sitting here watching a sunset with you" Frasier said. "Even when we were married. I always sensed something…"

"Bad was going to happen" Lilith finished.

"You too?" Frasier asked, surprised. "Do you….do you feel that way now?"

There was another pause. "No." Lilith finished simply.

"You know, Sam always says third time's the charm" Frasier said conversationally.

"Frasier, I'm sorry to say it, but I don't believe that Sam's advice has ever been entirely accurate." She picked her head up and looked up at him.

Frasier brushed her hair gently away from her face. "You know, your hair hasn't lost any of its curl. You need a hairpin."

Lilith made a face. "You are going to hold that over my head for the rest of my life aren't you Dr. Crane?"

"Why yes, yes I am actually" Frasier said.

And the sun set that night on two people who found what very few do in a lifetime….a soulmate.


End file.
